Rebel
by herzeleidx
Summary: A war between demons and soldiers brought Yuffie Kisaragi into a complicated situation. What's the girl to do? [SquallYuffieCloud] .Oh hitaus. I have bad Writer's Block.
1. Default Chapter

Rebel Bios…..

Yuffie Kisaragi

Age: 19

Hair: short/black

Eyes: indigo

Personality: Bright, cheerful, happy-go-lucky. But when you better not get in her face she'll kick your butt. She may be happy, but if you mess with her, she'll mess you up.

Group: Soldier?

Romance? Sort of likes Squall

Tifa Lockheart

Age: 20

Hair: long/brown

Eyes: crimson/brown

Personality: Mostly happy, but when you piss her off I would recommend life insurance cause she'll rearrange your face. Most serious girl of group. (These are corny, but so am I. LoL.)

Group: Rebel

Romance: Vincent Valentine's girlfriend

Olivia Tresscar

Age:18

Hair: long/black, curls in at shoulder blades

Eyes: black

Personality: Bubbly, and creative, her cat ears and tail make her personality very true. She's part cat and that makes her attacks quick and painful.

Group: Rebel

Romance: Not one at the moment, but has a HUGE crush on Sora.

Riona Heartily

Age:21

Hair: long/black

Eyes: brown/blue? (don't know too much about her…)

Personality: serious, calm and soothing. She's very kind, but when you get on her bad side she can be tough

Group: Soldier, but she's a nurse

Romance: None at the moment, but she has a thing for Squall

Cloud Strife

Age: 23

Hair: gravity defying/blonde

Eyes: Mako blue

Personality: Serious, and laid-back. Cloud doesn't care much about anything. He's quiet and collected and builds barriers around his heart to keep from getting too close to anyone.

Group: Leader of Rebels

Romance?

Sora Strife

Age: 18

Hair: gravity defying/brown

Eyes: crystal blue

Personality: Although he is Cloud's younger brother, his personality is very different. He's funny and hyper and he has a kind heart. He's warm and always does what's right. That's why he's in the rebels.

Group: Rebels

Romance: None in beginning, kind of likes Yuffie when he meets her.

Riku Cheseller

Age: 19

Hair: long/short/choppy/silver

Eyes: aqua-marine

Personality: serious, and sarcastic, he's much like a mini Cloud a little more easy-going though.

Group: Rebels

Romance: None, but he starts to develop feelings for Yuffie.

Vincent Valentine

Age?

Hair: long/black

Eyes: red

Personality: cool, calm, and collected. He is quiet and shy and doesn't talk much, but he's got a good heart.

Group: Rebels

Romance: Tifa Lockhearts boyfriend

Squall Leonheart

Age: 27

Hair: long/choppy/brown

Eyes: icy blue

Personality: strong, cold, and tough. He's everything, but kind, and still manages to capture Riona and Yuffie's attention. He's strict and merciless. He doesn't have much pity for those below him.

Group: Commander in army

Romance?

Seifer Falcienni

Age: 27

Hair: short/blonde

Eyes: blue? (don't know much about Seifer)

Personality: strong, brave, arrogant and believes he should be the Commander.

Group: Captain in Army

Romance?

* * *

Prologue: Yuffie's POV

"Kisaragi! Get yer butt over here!" Captain Seifer commanded.

"Yes Sir!" I called running over to him. "Sir?"

"Did you do this?" He asked fiercely, gesturing to the mess behind him. I looked at it and gasped.

"No Sir." I said. "Why would I destroy our weapons?" Seifer pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and sighed.

"I don't know. Commander Leonheart wants to speak with you though." He said. I saluted and ran over to his tent. Right before I went in I took a deep breath and fixed my short black hair. "Sir?" I called tentivaly.

"Yes?" He barked. "Come In." I walked in self consciously. 'I know, I shouldn't be nervous around my Commander, but he WAS pretty intimidating, and EXTREMELY HOT!'

"Captain Seifer said you wanted to speak with me." I said nervously, studying his long brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"Ah, yes. Yuffie. Sit down." Squall said. I did as I was told and sat down, twiddling my fingers. "Yuffie as you've noticed a series of events in destroying our plans and weapons have occurred." I nodded.

"Sir, I didn't do it. I swear-," I started.

"I never said you did." He said icily. I gulped.

"S-sorry Sir." I mumbled frightened.

"it's alright, but we have found a sign they leave. Where ever they strike they leave the word Rebel. I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

I shook my head. "No Sir. I don't, but if I find out anything I will tell you."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. We are going to start sending one person a night out to watch the camp. And I want you to go first." He said.

My eyes widened. "Okay. Do I start tonight?" He nodded his head and stood up. He walked over to the front of the tent and pulled it open. I was walking out the door when he put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me. He lowered his lips dangerously close to my ear. "And Yuffie, if anything happens, come and get me." I shivered and nodded.

"Yes Sir," I said and hurried out of the tent. The sun was setting, and they sky was pink. Sending a calming aura around the camp sight. But I knew tonight would be anything but……….

I looked around nervously at the dark area surrounding the tent, 'What did I do to deserve this?' I thought. Yes me, Yuffie Kisaragi, The World's Greatest Female Ninja, soldier in the army to fight off demons, is afraid of the dark. So I did the best thing I could do to keep my mind off the dark and any possible demons lurking near by, I sat down on a rock and began to swing my legs childishly, humming a tune to a song I could not remember. 'It has been so long since I have heard any type of music.' I had been sent into the army courtesy of my father because he thought I needed some 'growing up'. My father always thought I was a child, never disciplined enough. When I was leaving, my mom had cried, and my dad told me to 'make him proud.' "I'll make him proud," I said, "I'll make him so proud that he'll be wishing he had treated me nicer." Suddenly the soft sound of foot steps brought me out of my thoughts. I jumped up, my shuriken readied, I looked around.

"It's okay, you can show yourself demon, I promise it won't hurt much when I kill you." I taunted, knowing very well that demons did not back down when being offered a fight. Then out of no where, an arm wrapped around my waist, and a cold hand covered my mouth, preventing any sound I could have made to call for help.

"You won't be killing anyone tonight, human. You're coming with me." A harsh voice whispered. The man spun me around, I found myself looking into glowing aqua-marine eyes. The last thing I felt was being hit on the back of my head and being lifted off the ground and slung over a broad shoulder, then the darkness over took me.

* * *

Whoo-hoo! That was the prologue, tell me what you think! Review Please!

Possible Pairings so far:

Yuffie/ Squall

Yuffie/ mystery man?


	2. Meeting The Group

Okay, this is the first chapter, enjoy! R&R (Oh and I did not play FF8 so I do not know Seifer's last name, so sorry!)

* * *

I awoke to horrible pain shooting through me, and a yelling voice. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was lying on the ground and a brown haired woman was running towards me.

"Riku! You can't just drop her! Oh you poor girl, are you alright?" The woman asked kneeling beside me. I didn't answer; instead I narrowed my eyes and asked, "Are you human?" I pretty much thought she was, there were no wings that I could see.

The woman seeming taken aback nodded, "Y-yes I am. Why?"

"Well a demon kidnapped me last night." I replied.

"Oh. You mean Riku?" She said gesturing to a silvered hair teen.

"I…I guess." I said. "Is he your friend?" I was hoping that she would say no, that she was captured too, but no such luck.

"Yes. We work together." She replied, "Oh by the way, I'm Tifa Lockheart. What's your name?"

"None of your damn business." I snapped. The girl gave a small smile.

"Oh I see, well anyway we need to look at those bruises and that bump on the back of your head. Where did you get such a huge bump?" She asked.

I glared over at the silver haired teenager, and then turned back to her, "Your friend over there decided to knock me out." The girl sighed running her hands through her long hair. She stood up and dusted her short black shorts off.

"Well, since Riku was the one to give you those bumps and bruises, he'll be the one to treat them."

"WHAT!" we cried together, I looked over at him and found he was looking at me too, and then we looked away.

"Yes that's right Mr. High and Mighty, you did this you fix it." She said, and with that she walked over to the boy and whispered something in his ear, which made him turn and interesting shade of red, then she pushed him forward. "Get going."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Keep your socks on woman." Riku muttered, he had brought over some ice and some cloth. Immediately I jerked away, not wanting the teenager to touch me. "Yeesh, ya act like I'm gonna kill ya."

"Well you are a demon." I said coldly, "Why wouldn't I want to stay away from you?"

"No, I'm not a demon." He said, staring at me with something like….amusement?

"You're not?" I asked feeling confused.

"No I'm not, I'm a vampire." He said, my eyes widened. I didn't know much about them, except that they're dangerous and they can kill you with in seconds. Instinctively my hand reached for my trusty shuriken that was…….not there.

"AHHH!" I yelled not really caring how silly I sounded. "Damn! Where the hell is it!" I must have looked really crazy, I was spinning around and waving my arms frantically. Then I heard a short evil, evil laugh, I turned around to see Riku twirling my shuriken using his fingers, ignoring the tiny cuts that were appearing on his hand. "AH! Give it back!"

"Is this what you're looking for?" He asked me. I didn't answer, instead I lunged at him, trying to get my beloved shuriken, but he being the evil vampire he is quickly moved out of my way. Leaving me to fall flat on my face.

"Hey, give it back!" I yelled, lunging at him again. And again he dodged it. "Gawd! I just want it back!" He laughed again and threw it, it landed at my feet, and I hurriedly picked it up and put it away.

"Don't freak out on me sweetheart, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said.

"Call me sweetheart one more time and I'll kill ya." I said icily. He laughed that evil, evil laugh again.

"Not if I kill you first." He replied. 'Man this guy is unbelievable, first he steals my weapon then he treats me like a 4 year old!'

"Who died and made you king! You can't go around stealing people's things!" I exclaimed heatedly.

"I didn't steal it, well technically, when I threw you over my shoulder it poked me, so I took it and put it in my pocket, and I guess I forgot about it." He said. 'Oooh I hate him. How can he act so relaxed when I'm over here with steam coming out my ears!'

"Oh so you forgot to give it back to me! Nice try, but I'm not buying it. I can't trust you, you're a vampire." I said.

"So? Are you all about this whole stereotype thing? I mean just because you're a human and I'm not doesn't mean we can't get along does it?" He said in mock hurt.

"I'm not gonna waste any more time on you." I said, then started walking away from the campsite, but was cut off by a brown haired boy with one black wing on the right side of his back. Realizing he was I demon, I got into my fighting stance.

He shook his head and waved his hands around, "Nope, I can't hurt you. I'm not allowed too. My brother's orders."

"And where is your brother so I can ask him why he can treat me like some doll?" I asked, annoyed that he was standing in front of the only safe place to leave.

"He's not here, Riku, Tifa, and I were sent to get you." The boy said.

"Well can you move out of my way so I can leave?" I asked irritably.

"Nope can't do that either." He replied. "Sorry. My name's Sora. What's yours?"

"Like I said to your friend Tifa, none of your business." I said coolly.

"Fine. But you're gonna hafta trust us soon. If you hang out with us soldiers are gonna kill you too." He said. I narrowed my eyes, turned around and stomped back to where I had been sitting before, and sat down, earning a probably bruised tail bone.

I winced and heard a snicker behind me. "Shut up." I snapped.

"Aww are you hurt?" Riku said in mock concern. He jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and smirked. I jumped up kick him in the stomach, sending him back a few feet. I walked over to him, stood in front of him with a smirk of my own.

"Wow. You're stronger than I thought." He said. "Maybe we could spar sometime."

"Alright you're on." I challenged. He looked up at the sky, then shook the bangs out of his eyes.

"But not tonight. It's gonna rain, besides I have some business to take care of." He said, and then he turned around and walked over, then into a tent. I growled under my breath and had to literally, physically restrain myself from running over to him and beating the crap out of him. And then only thing that kept me from doing so was a laugh behind me.

"You have to ignore him. He sometimes is a jack ass." Sora said.

"I've noticed." I said bitterly. Sora walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, my mind was saying 'Shove him off you moron! He's a demon! Don't let him touch you!' but my heart was saying 'There's something about him, he seems nice. Maybe I can trust him.' I followed my heart.

"Look, I know you don't want to trust us, but you can. We're not going to hurt you. I promise, besides if anyone of us did we would get our asses kicked by my brother." He said humorously, I couldn't help but laugh. But then I caught myself. 'I know I shouldn't trust them, but they've been so nice to me, besides Riku. But I could at least tell them my name.'

"My name is Yuffie Kisaragi." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kisaragi. I'm Sora Strife." He said. My eyebrows furrowed. 'Strife? Where have I heard that name before?' But then I shook my head, 'Oh well I'll think on it later.' Because just then an irritated voice yelled,

"Yo! You guys, dinners ready! Get your scrawny asses in here!"

"We better get going, Riku gets angry when he doesn't eat." He said, and then he walked over to a larger tent.

"When isn't he?" I muttered, but then followed. But just as I was about to go in a sudden thought came to my head. 'Wait, Riku's a vampire, is he going too….Oh no! What if he's going to eat ME!' I know this isn't the time to panic, but ahhh! 'Oh no, oh no, on no!' I thought frantically.

"Relax, he isn't going to eat you." I feminine voice said. I spun around to come face to face to a girl with big black cat ears and a black cat tail wrapped around her leg. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

"Shh, quiet. I'm not going to hurt you." She said. I looked at her, I couldn't help staring, I've never seen anyone like her. She had long black hair that curled in at her shoulder blades and yellow cat eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered.

"My name is Olivia. You must be Yuffie." She said. I nodded, but then something she said made me jump.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"I heard you tell Sora." She replied, saying Sora's name is a quite dreamy way.

"Oh. Are you there friends?" She nodded. Then Riku came out a long blade in his hand, but when he saw Olivia he lowered his hand.

"Oh. It's you." He said.

"Nice to see you too Riku." She said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, ignoring her remark.

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone else. Now can I come in?" She asked.

"Fine. Sure. Whatever." He stepped aside and let her go in first, then he nodded me ahead of him. I had to admit I was surprised, he didn't seem to be the gentleman kinda guy. He closed the tent right when Olivia ran up to Sora, obviously ecstatic to see him. But Sora, much to my amazement, was oblivious. Riku rolled his eyes at me then took a seat at the table set up. Tifa, who had been sitting at the head of the table jumped up to see her friend.

"Olivia!" She exclaimed, "It's great to see you! How have you been?"

"It's nice to see you too. And I'm doing fine. How about you guys?" She replied.

"We've been great." She said while taking her seat once again. On her right side was Sora, and on her left was Riku, and next to them were to empty seats. Much to my dismay, Olivia took the one next to Sora. 'So much for avoiding him.' I thought grimly. I went over and took the seat next to him, crossing my arms.

"So Olivia what brings you here?" Sora asked. Olivia smiled, two sharp fangs glistening.

"Well, you're brother sent me here to ask you, Why the hell you're taking so long! He told me to tell you to hurry up and get your asses back here. He's getting impatient." She said. Riku smirked, Sora was wide eyed, and Tifa was trying not to laugh.

"Well tell him we're sorry. And that we should be home tomorrow afternoon." Tifa said. Olivia nodded.

"Alright, well I've got to get going. See ya soon." And with that she stood up and ran out of the tent.

"Weirdo…" Riku said while shaking his head. He picked up a glass with a thick red liquid in it. 'Blood..' I realized, I swallowed hard, earning myself questioning looks.

"It's nothing." I said quickly, but somehow they didn't look convinced.

"So Yuffie, you're a ninja?" Sora asked me.

"You're names Yuffie?" Tifa asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a ninja, the greatest." I replied proudly.

"Well, well Miss Modest." Riku said sarcastically. I glared at him, before returning back to my dinner. We ate in silence for the rest of the meal, then Tifa stood up.

"Yuffie, you'll be sharing a tent with me. So we best get to bed, we've got a long day ahead of us if we want to get back to camp that afternoon." She said. Riku and Sora nodded and also stood up.

"G'night Yuffie, night Tif." Sora said.

"Good night." I replied. Tifa said her good night, then Riku walked by.

"Good night Yuffie." He said pausing a moment before walking on. "Night Tifa."

"Night…" I said.

"Night Riku." Tifa said, then walked out of the tent. Me following, we got to the tent and I settled into a black sleeping bag Tifa said was mine. As I was drifting off to sleep a thought popped itself into my head. 'Wait didn't Olivia say "Relax he's not going to eat you"? But I didn't say that out loud. Did she…?' I didn't get to thin of it too much because I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

I was awakened by the sound of a loud crash, and a curse.

"Damn it. Who put that there!" A deep voice whispered. 'Riku…' I said. I got up quickly to see what happened, and when I did I couldn't stop laughing. There was Riku lying on the ground with his hands on his shin.

"What happened here?" I asked, very amused.

"Shut," he winced, "up. I tripped."

"Over what?" I exclaimed as loud as a whisper could get.

"I don't know. A bag I think." He said.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I heard a noise and I thought it was a soldier, so I came to check it out." He said. Something told me he was lying, but I decided to let it go. When I looked back at him he was still holding his shin.

"Does it still hurt?' I asked. He nodded, his face set in pain, I started towards him.

"It….it's fine. Just…go back to sleep." He said.

"No. Let me look at it, I was taught first aid."

"No. Yuffie, it's alright."

"No it's not, let me see it Riku."

He sighed, "Fine. But I'm telling you it's alright."

"Oh well, I want to make sure." I knelt down beside him and rolled up his pant leg, and what I saw was not just from falling. There was a big gash that looked like it was caused by sword.

"Riku! What happened!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. I guess I fell on a rock." He replied.

"That's bull shit. Where's the first aid kit?" I asked.

"Oh so now you care?" He teased me.

"Shut up, and tell me where it is." I snapped.

"It's in Tifa's bag." He said nodding over to a black bag. I went over to it took out a bandage and some cleaner and walked back over to him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked me.

"Because you shouldn't have to be hurt." I replied simply.

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"I don't, but you shouldn't have to bleed to death just because of that." I said, "If you're going to die, I'm gonna be the one to kill ya." He laughed, I did too. 'Maybe he's not all that bad.'

"There ya go." I said standing up, "All done. You'll have to re-wrap it in the morning."

"Okay. Good night Yuffie."

"Good night Riku." And with that I walked back into the tent and went to sleep.

* * *

"C'mon lazy, get up. We hafta get going if we wanna make it back before my brother decides to come and get us." A voice yelled.

I jolted up, "What?" I looked around and saw Tifa standing there, her hands on her hips.

"C'mon we gotta get moving." She said again.

"Okay." I mumbled, still not awake. When I got outside of the tent it was still dark. "It's still dark."

"Yup. If we wanna get there this afternoon, we got to leave now." Sora said coming out of his tent. He had on a long black coat, and baggy black pants, and black gloves were on his hands.

"Mornin' Yuffie." Riku said walking over to me, "Wow don't you look awake."

"Be quiet." I said, "Oh how's your leg?"

"It's good. I wrapped it this morning." Sora gave us an confused look. I shook my head and chuckled.

"It's nothing." I said to him. I looked over to where Riku and Tifa were standing. Riku had on a tight black t-shirt that showed his well muscled arms, and baggy black pants like Sora's. And Tifa was wearing short black shorts, and a tight black top, with black combat boots.

"What's with the black?" I asked looking down at my own attire, an army green tang top, and tan shorts, with brown boots.

"Oh, that's right, you need clothes." Tifa said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay?" I said.

"The black keeps us hidden. And we don't want you noticed." Riku said. I nodded just as Tifa walked out of the tent.

"Here," She said to me, "These will probably big a bit big, so do whatever you can to make them tight. Loose things aren't good, you could get caught on something."

"Okay." I said, and went inside and changed, there was a brown belt, short black shorts, and a black t-shirt. I put them on, I had to tie the shirt in a knot in the back, so it showed my stomach a little, and the shorts fit when I put a brown belt that Tifa gave me on, it didn't fit perfectly though so it hung down in the front, and the boots fit okay. I walked out of the tent, "Okay, what should I do with these?" I asked holding up my old clothes.

"Here give them to me." Tifa said, "They're not too bad on you." I shook my head.

"No they're not, I kinda like em' too."

"That's a nice look for ya Yuf!" Sora exclaimed.

"Thanks." I could feel someone's eyes on me so I turned around to see Riku staring at me.

"Like what ya see?" I asked him, his cheeks turned a little red, and he turned away from me, hiding his face. I couldn't believe it, Riku was embarrassed. Oh this is just too good.

"That looks nice on ya Yuffie." He said, avoiding my eyes. I bit back a laugh.

"Th…thanks" I managed. 'Oh gawd this is hilarious. I can't believe he was blushing!'

"Alrighty guys, let's go!" Sora yelled. Riku and I nodded and walked over to him.

"Um…Riku you remember….?" Sora asked. Riku nodded briefly before walking over to me, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder.

"Wha-hey! Put me down!" I yelled banging my fists on Riku's back.

"Sorry Yuffie, we just want to make sure you won't escape." Sora said apologetically.

"Well I won't try and runaway I swear!" I said, punching Riku again.

"Ow! God damn it Yuffie. Quit it." Riku yelled jerking me a little so that I slid forward, I immediately stopped, not wanting to fall off, and knowing Riku would let me.

"Fine." I grumbled, crossing my arms and resting my chin on them.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Tifa yelled.

* * *

We had been walking for a couple of hours, Riku's grip on my waist not getting any lighter.

"I won't runaway ya know. I don't know where we are, so I've got no where to run to." I said.

"Sorry. I aint allowed to put ya down, rules." Riku said.

"I bet your enjoying this aren't ya?" I snickered.

"Alright, that's it." He said letting slid forward so I got a nice view of his butt. And instinctively I shut my eyes.

"Ack! Pull me back up, you're ass aint the prettiest sight in the world." I said. Riku chuckled, and pulled me back up.

"Now you gonna quit whining?" He asked me.

"What happens if I don't?" I replied.

"I'll let you slid and leave ya there next time." He threatened, and that was a good threat.

"Okay, I won't whine anymore." I said quickly. He chuckled again and ran forward.

"Whoa, what was that?" I asked, I had almost slipped off his back.

"Sorry, soldiers I couldn't let ya get hurt now could I?"

'SOLDIERS!' I thought, 'Aw man, I could've gotten help!'

"Whatever." I replied grumpily. "What time is it Sora?" I called up to the brunette.

He looked up at the sky shielding his eyes, and replied, "I'd say it's about 11:30. Why?"

"Just wondering." I said. I saw Sora shrug okay, and then I shut my eyes.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I groaned.

"For the last time. No!" Riku yelled.

"Yeesh, ya don't hafta yell" I complained.

"I'm sorry, but you asked that about 20 times." He said.

"Well, it's uncomfortable up here and I want to get off and stretch my legs." I complained again.

"God you are annoying." He said.

"Thank you."

"Here, stretch your legs." He said gently letting me slid on the ground.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. Bur didn't get to feel relief for a long time because I felt someone grasp my hand, it was Riku.

"I can walk on my own ya know. I'm a big girl." I said haughtily.

"I know." He replied simply.

"I know you just want to hold my hand." I teased. He stopped spun around to face me and stared into my eyes.

"Look, I don't want to but I can't trust you so just be quiet." He snapped. That shut me up, he didn't seem like the type to snap at someone. I was quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

"We're here!" Tifa called back to us, Riku quickly dropped my hand and walk ahead of all three of us. "What's got him mad?" Tifa asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Hormones I guess." Sora snorted, Tifa laughed, and I grinned. We walked into the camp and when I saw it, I gasped. It was more like a town then a camp there were small houses and shops on either side of me, people of all shapes, colors, and sizes were bustling about, there were all kinds of creatures and animals too.

"Hey there." A deep voice said.

"Vince!" Tifa yelled, running up to a man with long black hair and red eyes, and throwing her arms around his neck. "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." The man replied.

I looked at Sora curiously, and Sora grinned, "That's Vincent Valentine he's Tifa's boyfriend."

"Oh." I said.

"C'mon guys!" Tifa called from up ahead, her arm around the man's shoulder's.

"Okay." Sora said, and he and I caught up with them.

"Vince this is Yuffie, Yuffie this is," Tifa started, but I cut her off.

"Vince, your boyfriend." Tifa looked surprised, but then looked at Sora, who grinned.

"Sorry Tif, she was curious." Sora said sheepishly.

"It's okay." Suddenly we were standing in front of a building bigger than the rest, and Riku was already waiting at the gate for us.

"Took ya guys long enough!" He yelled.

"Hi Riku." Vincent said.

"Hey Vince." He replied. We walked in the building and at the back near a big table a man was standing in the shadows.

"That's my brother." Sora whispered, I nodded in response.

"Well it certainly took you guys a long time." A deep, cold voice said, it made me shiver.

"Sorry. We had a hard time finding her." Sora said nervously.

"No matter, as long as you have her with you." His voice was so scary, it made me want to go run and hide. Then the figure leaning in the shadows stepped out. He had gravity defying hair like Sora's only it was blonde and his eyes were blue like Sora's, but a little darker. And they were cold, they did not hold the warmth and amusement his brother's did. He had on a deep red scarf that covered up the bottom half of his face, and a black shirt and pants. And then I remembered where I had heard the name Strife before.

"My names Cloud Strife." He said.

"No…." I whispered. 'This can't be. If that's his name that means I'm here with the…..Rebel Group!'

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Mwhahahaha! Poor Yuffie, stuck with her worst enemy, and an annoying vampire! If you haven't noticed I'm hinting on something here. I won't tell what, but I'll leave you to guess. Next chapter should have Squall Seifer and Riona. Thankies to all my reviewers! MWA! Review Plz!

Possible Pairings So Far:

Yuffie/Squall

Yuffie/Riku

Yuffie/Sora


	3. Cloud Strife, and Unwanted Feelings

Yay! Second chappie! Go me! Okay, I shouldn't be this excited. But I've been soooo busy. Anyway, R&R PLZ!

* * *

"Shit." I said. I looked around me, looking for someone to help me, but there was no one. Everyone here was either a rebel or was a demon under protection from the army. "I can't believe it. Why didn't you guys tell me!" I cried exasperatedly at them.

"Sorry Yuf. I wanted to honest I did. But my brother told me not too, if we told you, you'd try to escape, and we can't have that." Sora said apologetically. I narrowed my eyes, shooting them an icy glare.

"I don't want to hear it. And to think I might have trusted you guys." I said, my voice filled with hatred and hurt, but mostly hurt. Tifa's eyes widened her face set in sadness. 'Well you know what? I don't care.' I thought bitterly.

"Yuffie would you just listen?" Riku exclaimed. "We WANTED to tell you, but we couldn't!"

"You want me to listen! No I'm not going to, the last time I listened I almost trusted you guys. But instead you bring to the exact place I don't want to be. You think I like my job! Do you think I want to kill? Do you think I wanted to be in the army? No! I didn't I never wanted to do this stupid job in the first place! My dad sent me here, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here!" I yelled furiously, tears threatening to fall. I blinked them back, I wasn't about to make myself look weaker than I already looked. I was about to yell something again, but something went into my back, and I became very dizzy. "Wha-what's happen-?" But I didn't get to finish before everything went black.

I awoke sometime later in a dark room, the walls were painted dark midnight blue, the covers I was lying under were black silk, and the lights were off. I shook my head and then regretted it, my head started throbbing. I rubbed my temples and groaned.

"This is so stupid, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here." I said miserably.

"You shouldn't blame them, it was my fault. I told them not to tell you." A cold voice said from the shadows. I nearly jumped five feet in the air.

"Gawd damnit." I snapped. "Don't do that." The figure pushed himself up and walked over to where I was lying, standing at the foot of my bed. It was none other than Cloud Strife. "Go away." I growled. He didn't say anything; instead he just kept staring at me with those cold blue eyes. "What?" Again he still didn't answer; I was beginning to get frustrated. "Would you just answer me one question?" I asked. I got an answer at that, he nodded. "Why did you kidnap me? I mean what use do I have? Why not someone else?"

"That's three questions." He said, his face emotionless.

"Argh. Can you just answer me!" I cried.

"I kidnapped you because you have some worth." He said.

"You know that makes you sound…" I trailed off, not needing to say the rest, apparently he got my message because his eyes widened.

"No. That's not what I meant. I meant in the army, to the army you're valuable."

"What? I'm just a soldier, that's not a great honor ya' know." I said.

"To someone in the army you're valuable."

"Who?" I asked, very surprised.

"You mean you don't know?" He asked me.

"No, well I know guys like me, but that's cause they're pigs." I remarked.

"You're important to Squall." He said, his face still blank.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean you're important to him, and from what I know he'll do anything to get you back. So I decided, if I take the girl, I can get what I want and he can get what he wants." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked, curious to know.

"That's none of your business."

"Fine. But I think it is since I'm letting you treat me like some doll or something." I said, making a point. And I guess he just decided to stop talking because he got up, opened the door and held it open pausing before he left.

"Come down stairs soon. And take what I said before, it's not their fault." He said, then he shut the door and everything was dark. 'Too dark.' I thought. So I pulled myself up and quickly headed out the door. I walked along the empty hallway, wondering where the steps are. 'Man this place big, and creepy.' I thought turning a corner and running straight into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I said angrily.

"Sorry." The person muttered, and I knew who it was.

"Whatever Riku." I said.

"Yuffie, please. We're sorry, we really are." He said, his aquamarine eyes burning into mine. I thought about what Cloud had said before, "Don't blame them, it wasn't their fault." And I decided something.

"I'll forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'll trust you right away again." I said. I could tell he was still a little hurt, but relived.

"Thanks Yuf. I'm gonna go tell the others." And then he ran past me.

"Hey! Wait Riku! Where are the steps?" I called, but he was already out of sight. "Dang it."

"The steps are that way." A voice said.

"Okay? Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh it's Olivia." She said coming out from where she was standing.

"Oh."

"Go the way Riku went. You'll see the steps, but I'm going down anyway so you can walk with me." She said. Then she walked the direction Riku went with me following.

"So what exactly are you?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I'm part cat, duh." She said her cat tail twitching back and forth.

"I know, but the other day I thought Riku was gonna eat me, but I didn't say it out loud. How did you do that?"

"I can read minds, and feelings." She replied.

"Wow." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. It's cool, I guess."

"How did you become a part of this group?" I asked her. I saw a look of pain flash on her face before she answered me.

"Well when the army came to my town, I was pretty little, about 8 or so. They killed my parents, but I escaped. And then Cloud found me, and brought me here."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said, feeling horrible that, the army destroyed her family.

"It's okay," She said brightly as we were walking down the steps, "It's not like you were the one who did that anyway."

"Yeah…"

When we arrived downstairs, Tifa, Sora, and Riku were already there. And they were standing near Cloud. I gave an annoyed look at Cloud, then I looked at Tifa, who smiled at me.

"Dinner will be soon. So why don't one of you show Yuffie around?" Cloud said.

Much to my surprise Riku nodded, "I'll go."

"Okay Riku." Was all that Cloud said, then he turned away his crimson cape flowing behind him. When he was out of earshot I turned to them.

"What's up with him? He's like a walking zombie." I asked. Tifa, Sora, and Olivia laughed, Riku smirked.

"He's had some problems." Sora said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. But when you get to know him he opens up. A little." Tifa said. I nodded, then turned to Riku.

"You gonna show me around?" I asked. Riku smirked, then grabbed my lower arm and dragged me out the door.

"Hey! Get offa me!" I said. He let go of my arm, "So tell what happened to Cloud? Tell me what made him so….so…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Dead?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah, so you gonna tell me?"

"I guess…" He said, running his hands through his silver hair, then he started dragging me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me!" I exclaimed. 'Why can't he just tell me now?'

"Shh." He whispered. He pulled my into a dark alley, I had to admit, I was getting pretty nervous when he shoved me against the wall.

"W-what are you doing Riku?" I choked.

"I'm going to tell you what happened to Cloud." He said.

"But why here! It's so dark, and creepy. And people will think were up to…erm….something." I said shyly.

He stared at me hard. "Shut up." He hissed. He clamped a hand over my mouth.

I blinked, then bit his hand.

"Ow!" He cried examining the mark on his hand, but he proceeded to tell me what happened to their cold hearted leader.

* * *

Squall's POV

"What do you mean you can't find her!" I yelled furiously.

"S-sir she wasn't anywhere to be found." The soldier replied nervously.

"Well then send out search groups alert other camp sites. I will not have one of my best fighters kidnapped!"

"Y-yes Sir." He said before scampering out of the tent.

"Damnit!" I yelled, slamming my fist down on the table.

"Temper, temper, Leonheart." A voice said. I looked up to see none other than Seifer, my rival.

"Shut the hell up Seifer." I snapped.

"I suppose it wouldn't be the time to tell you we found a rebel sound by the nurses tent?" He said.

"No." I hissed. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We just found it."

I looked at the blonde, my eyes set coldly. "Very well then. Send out a group of soldiers to find them. You will lead it, but I get to deal with Strife."

"Yes Sir." Seifer muttered.

"Go." I ordered.

He was leaving, but paused before he left, "Sounds like you've got something for the bratty ninja."

"Get out!" Then he left, laughing. I was cursing to myself, for letting Seifer get to me, and mostly for letting _her_ get to me.

'Damnit, why do I feel like this? She's just a ninja after all. Why is she getting to me? I'm supposed to keep my reputation of being a cold hearted jerk. And she disappears and I'm flipping out. How did she manage to do this?' /Because she's cheerful/ A part of my mind said/Because she's fun and energetic, you let her get to you/ 'Shut up' /She's pretty and always full of life. She's outgoing, but knows how to fight. She's everything you want/

"Shut up!" I yelled out loud.

"Um… is this a bad time? Because I could come back." A soothing voice said from behind me.

"No Riona. It's fine, I'm just stressed." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know, that we need more anti-venom." She said calmly.

I turned around, she was standing there in a white shirt, and dark pants, her long black hair pulled in a low ponytail, and her blue/brown eyes filled with concern. 'She's beautiful' I thought, but then mentally cursed myself, 'Don't think that way, it's bad enough I feel that way toward Yuffie. I don't need to feel like that for _TWO_ people.'

"Alright. I send out the orders later today." I said.

She walked up to me, placing her hand on my shoulder, I stiffed slightly, but then relaxed under her soft touch. "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." She said softly then left the tent. I sighed. 'This is gonna be a hell of a search.'

* * *

Yuffie's POV 

"That's horrible." I said, feeling extremely horrible for the blonde warrior.

"I know, that's why he sticks to himself. Every time he gets close to someone, something happens." Riku said.

"I feel so bad. So many horrible things have happened."

"Hey. He's a tough guy, besides he don't like sympathy. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him I told you all this." He said. I nodded.

"We should get going. Didn't he say dinner would be soon?" I asked.

"Shit. We're late." Riku said quickly, and without even waiting for me, he took off.

"Hey! You can't just leave me!" I called, "Hey!" He didn't hear me…again. It was starting to get dark, the air becoming suddenly colder. I looked around, 'Wow this is creepy.' I thought. I started walking out of the alley, rubbing my hands on my arms to keep me warm. "Stupid ass hole. You would think he would wait." I muttered. I was walking along the streets, not sure of where to go. I realized I was alone. There was no one on the streets. It had seemed so full of life earlier, now it just looked well deserted. 'Weird…' I thought. Rain clouds were forming in the sky, it was much darker than before. There was now only a slight pinkish tint in the sky. Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around, no one was there. 'Oh well, probably just my imagination.' But then I heard them again, I looked around me again, still no one. I quickened my pace, but so did the footsteps, then I broke into a run. I turned a corner quickly, and slammed straight into someone, and fell back.

"Owwww…" I groaned rubbing my butt.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." The voice said. I looked up to see Cloud staring down at me.

"Yeah well Riku ditched me, and besides I can take care of myself." I said.

"I don't want you out here alone." He said.

"Who said you could tell me what to do?" I snapped. He didn't say anything, but remained staring at me, again I felt my temper rising for the one hundredth time today. It started to rain.

"We should get back." I said. He merely nodded, then stuck out a gloved hand to me. I took it uncertainly. He pulled me up with ease, then held my hand for a moment longer than necessary. As soon as he dropped it my hand felt cold, damn I WAS cold. It was starting to rain harder. We started walking back, I felt so small next to him. He was tall and muscular, and I was short and thin. Don't get me wrong, I was a good fighter, hell I was really good, but I didn't look strong. A bolt of lighting went through the sky, making me jump and cling on to Cloud's arm. He didn't push me off, but looked down at me, surprise written all over his face. I mentally smirked, 'So he does have emotions after all.' I thought. Then Cloud cleared his throat, I realized that I was still holding on to his arm.

"Um….heh….sorry." I said, shyly looking down at the ground. My hair was soaking wet, and my clothes stuck to me like glue. I shivered, my teeth chattering, then I felt something warm wrap around me. I looked down to see a cloak around my shoulders, recognizing it as Cloud's I looked over to him shocked.

"Uh…thanks?" I said, feeling much warmer. Like usual, he didn't say anything, but he did shrug. 'He's actually kind of cute without this cloak covering half his face.' And we just walked in silence the rest of the way back.

* * *

Okay. Review, please. I know it probably sucked big time. Here are the scores so far. 

Squall-0

Sora-0

Cloud-2

Riku-1

I'm not sure who to put Yuffie with, so PLZ tell me! Sorry about not much Yuffie/Riku in this chappie, but I had to do something with Cloud/Yuffie. It's not much, and it sucked, but I need to know who to put her with! Vote PLZ!


	4. A New Emotion

Yay. Fourth chapter! I've been busy with all this things. I'm amazed I got time to write this. But anyway R&R Please!

* * *

I walked up to my room with Sora and Olivia, dinner had been fun, the only one who looked like he wasn't was Cloud. But that was just him, even Vincent, who seemed just as bad as Cloud, was having some enjoyment. We were joking the whole way up, doing imitations of our friends.

"Where's your room Yuffie?" Olivia asked me.

"Um, right here." I said stopping in front of the black door. "What?" I asked when I saw Olivia and Sora giving me shocked looks.

"Are you positive that's your room?" Sora asked me.

I nodded, "It was the room I was in before, and Cloud said it was. Why what's wrong?"

"That's my brother's room." Sora said.

I paused, I would be in Cloud Strife's room, "Oh well then maybe it was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake, you'll be in my room." His deep voice said.

I leaned over to Sora, "How does he do that?" I whispered.

Sora coughed, trying to cover up a laugh, which made me and Olivia laugh.

"Aw I feel special." I teased. Cloud took the liberty and ignored that comment.

"I have to show you some things." He said to me. "Good night Olivia, Night Sora."

"Night!" They called as they ran down the hallway to their rooms. Cloud opened the door for me, I walked in and sat down on the bed.

"So…what do ya need to show me?" I asked him, swinging my legs.

"This," He said pulling out an old brown leather book, with a symbol in gold on the front.

"What is that?"

"It's a book of magic spells, but I can't read it, it's in another language, and I know you can understand many languages. Mind reading it for me?" He asked.

I shrugged and took the book, when I looked at the letters though I became dizzy. "Whoa." I said, swaying slightly. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm not feeling so well." He nodded, and looked in my eyes as if searching for something. I shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. I shook my head, and started feeling better, but it quickly came back when I looked at the book again.

"Does your brother like anyone?" I asked suddenly, remembering the looks Olivia gave him at dinner.

Cloud's eyes narrowed, "Why?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I'm just wondering." His look was suspicious, he looked like he was trying to figure out something.

"Do you like him?" Cloud asked me, his voice revealing nothing of what he could be feeling, and behind that cloak it was impossible to tell.

My eyes grew large, "No! He's a friend I guess. I was wondering because Olivia is quite fond of him." I wasn't sure though, Sora was the only guy that had really been nice to me. Riku was smart mouthed and cocky and Cloud was cold and quiet and I haven't talked to Vincent much, but he was nice when we did converse, but he's taken.

"I haven't took notice, Sora and I don't do to many brotherly things. We're more of partners than brothers. With this war we haven't had much time to get to know each other." He said flatly.

"That's sad." I replied.

"Like I said before, I don't really notice." He said again, his face blank but there was something like regret in his eyes.

"You should get to know him more." I said, this was weird, he seemed like he was actually opening up to me. "You should get to know the only person left of your family." I said without realizing it.

"How did you know that?" He said his voice hard. My hand flew to my mouth, my eyes wide.

"Um…I…I don't, I was just…um…guessing. I haven't seen any other family." I stuttered, my face red. He gave me another suspicious look.

"Okay." He said slowly. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't made this decision. If I hadn't I would get a chance to know Sora. I would get the chance to know my brother."

"What decision?" I asked. 'This poor guy, he had to go through losing everything important to him. Everything he loved, so he shut himself from the world in hopes of never having to feel pain again, but only to regret not knowing his brother.' I thought sadly.

"I…it's nothing. Just forget I said that." He said, his emotionless voice returning.

"No. Come on, tell me." I pressed.

"I said it's nothing." He said, his voice rather final. I left it there, not wanting to make him angry. He pushed himself up from sitting on the bed, he walked toward the door. "Good night, Yuffie." He said quietly, then shutting the door behind him.

"Good night." I called softly. Then soon after I fell into a deep sleep, nightmares lingering in my mind….

* * *

Yuffie's Nightmare…….

_Rain pounded down on the roofs of the villages, people ran out of their houses screaming. Buildings were collapsing, there was terror everywhere. I sheathed my sword, looking around the dark village._

_"Where could they be?" I wondered aloud. Then a ear piercing scream sent me running towards a river. A soldier came charging at me, his sword above his head, he swung at me only to have me dodge it and kicking him in the stomach sending him back a few yards. I ran quickly before he could get the chance to attack again. I arrived at the river to see Riku standing on the edge of a rock, water flowing rapidly behind him._

_"Riku!" I called, running to the rock. He looked over at me and gave me a small sad smile._

_"Yuffie.." He said softly. I reached him and threw my arms around his neck, I felt his strong arms grasp my waist. "I'm sorry." He said._

_"For what?" I asked, looking up at him. His eyes held sadness._

_"For never telling you I loved you." He said. My eyes widened and before I could say anything his lips pressed against my own, desperately asking me to return the kiss. And after a moment of shock, I did. My fingers ran through his hair, as he pulled me closer. We pulled away breathless._

_"What do you mean you're sorry?" I asked confused. "You just told me." _

_"Yes, but for not telling you sooner." He said sadly._

_"What? Why? We can still live together." I said, my eyes searching his for some answers._

_He shook his head, "No. No, we can't. I have to leave." He said._

_"Wha-?" Then I realized why he was standing on the edge of the rock. "No!" I cried, "No. Why? Don't do this!"_

_"I'm sorry, but I have too."_

_"No! Why?" I yelled, tears streaming down my face, "You don't! You don't have to do this!"_

_"Yuffie, please don't be angry." He said closing his eyes, "I'm the one they want. I'm the last of my kind, with me gone I won't cause anymore danger."_

_"No…" I cried. He held me in his arms, rocking me back and fourth whispering 'it's okay' and 'everything will be alright's' to me._

_"Shh, Yuffie I'm doing this for you. I'm protecting you. If I stay alive you'll be hurt. And I don't want that, so if you love me you'll let me do this." He said. I didn't reply just kept crying, he lifted my chin with his fingers and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Besides you can still think I'm hot." He said jokingly. I looked up and slapped him._

_"You jack ass, don't make me laugh when I'm never going to see you again" I said, my voice cracking._

_"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be sad. Please do this one thing for me, when I leave I want you to find someone who will make your life happy, okay?" I didn't say anything. "Okay?" I finally did nod._

_"Okay." I choked, he brought his lips to mine one more time._

_"Good bye Yuffie, and remember I'll always love you. And make sure you keep your promise." He said._

_"I love you too." I said, he took a step back and fell off the edge, "Good bye." I turned around to see everyone standing behind me. Tifa in Vincent's arms crying, Vincent muttering a prayer, Olivia on the ground sobbing with Sora's arms around her with tears on his face, Cloud standing with his head hung low. I walked over to them. Sora and Olivia stood up, Tifa pulled away from Vincent._

_"I….I'm sorry Yuffie." Tifa said, then turning back into Vince's arms._

_Vince looked at me with sympathy while holding his love. "I'm so sorry." The gunman said. Sora pulled me into a hug._

_"He loved you so much. He told me before." Sora said, his voice hoarse from crying. I nodded silently. Olivia also gave me a hug._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered. _

_The last one was Cloud, he looked at me with apologetic eyes. I shook my head, "Don't feel bad." I whispered. "He wanted me to find someone to love, and I think I have." I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my back, his black wing pulling me closer. He looked down at me lowering his face…………_

* * *

"Yuffie! Yuffie are you alright?" feminine voice said. I opened my eyes to see Tifa looming over me.

"Y…yes I'm f-fine." I said, my voice cracked, I had been crying. "It was just a nightmare."

"Are you alright? It must've been a horrible nightmare for you to be screaming that loudly." Vincent's monotone voice said.

"It was." I said.

"You want to talk about it?" Tifa asked me. I shook my head.

"Not really."

"Okay, but if you do, we're just down the hall." She said. "Night."

"Good night Yuffie." Vince said.

"Night you guys!" I called quietly, so I wouldn't wake anyone up. 'Weird dream..' I thought as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at about 5:00 in the morning, deciding I couldn't get back to sleep I got up and went down stairs. It was still dark outside so I could not see two feet in front of me. "Damnit." I cursed as I fell down three steps. "They should really get some freaking lights." I walked into the hallway, the faint smell of peppermint in the air. I walked into the kitchen backwards, incase something was behind me, then I bumped into someone. "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. Receiving no answer, I figured it was Cloud. "Uh, sorry Cloud." No answer, surprise, surprise. "I've got to stop running into you." I said nervously, silence. "So whatcha down here for?"

He didn't answer instead he asked, "Tea?"

I nodded, "Yes please." He poured me a cup, handed it to me, then sat down on the stool. He nodded at the stool across the small table, indicating me to sit down. I sat down and raised the tea to my face, I smelt the peppermint aroma.

"Mmmmmm." I said. I sipped the hot liquid, only to have my tongue burnt. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Careful, it's hot." Cloud said.

"Thanks for telling me." I said sarcastically. We sat, drinking our tea, in a comfortable silence.

Then after what seemed like hours Cloud spoke, "I heard you screaming." He stated.

I blushed and looked down, "Yeah. I had a nightmare." He looked at me curiously.

"Oh what about?" He asked. 'Is he trying to start a conversation with me?' I thought, and deciding this is probably a once and a life time event I began to tell him my dreadful nightmare. When I arrived at the part where everyone was crying I remembered the part with Cloud, then I stopped.

"And I um, forget the rest." I said, twirling my hair around my finger. I looked up at Cloud only to see him looking slightly upset.

"That's horrible." He whispered not making eye contact with me.

"Yeah. It was scary." I said. Cloud looked as if he was about to say something, but then changed his mind. "What?" I asked. He shook his head, waving it off. I shrugged. Then there's a noise behind me, I turn around and shriek. Riku's standing at the bottom of the steps without a shirt and black sweatpants.

"Geze. I'm not going to kill you." He said defensively. I jumped up and ran up to him, giving him a big hug. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He joked.

I took my arms from around him and shoved him. "What a way to ruin a moment." I said.

"What did you hug me for anyways?" He asked me.

"I had a bad dream." I said.

"Oh." Was all he said before walking over to the fridge. He looked back to see Cloud standing up and walking over to the sink, grabbing my cup from me as well. "Did I interrupt you two…?" I blushed furiously, and I was about to yell at him, but Cloud beat me to it.

"No." He said icily. The tone of his voice hurt me, like he was disgusted to even think of me. Riku looked surprised, then he turned back to the fridge. Cloud quickly left the room, not looking behind him as he left.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

Riku smirked, "He likes you." He said simply.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. That's why he's distancing himself, he doesn't want to get close." He stated.

"Oh and since when did you become Mr. Romance?" I asked him playfully.

"I don't know…" He trailed off.

"Weirdo." I said, just as he had before.

"Go you!" A cheery voice said from behind me. I turned around and laughed.

"Morning Olivia." I said as I watched the cat girl twirl gracefully. "Hey Olivia, do you like Sora?" I asked her, Riku snorted beside me, I elbowed him…hard. He clutched his side, glaring at me.

"Yeah, of course he's my friend." She said, missing my point.

"No she means to do_ like_ him." Riku said, emphasizing the word like. Olivia blushed hard.

"Um…kinda." She said, looking down. We both stared at her then burst out laughing, though I stopped when I saw Cloud again. He had a pain filled expression on his face, I felt immediately bad, remembering our conversation last night.

"Cloud…I…" I started not knowing what to say. He ignored me and walked over to the storage room where the equipment was stored. Just then Sora walked down, he waved to me and walked over to the fridge shoving Riku out of the way.

"Hey!" Riku yelled.

"Oh shut up Riku, you were in front of the refrigerator since I got down here." Olivia said. She turned around to greet Vince and Tifa, and when she did Riku flipped her his middle finger, I smirked shoving him.

"Now Riku be nice." I said.

"Good morning everyone." Tifa said brightly.

"Morning." We chorused. Vincent nodded and muttered a hello, then turning on the stove.

"We've got training this morning." Cloud said.

"Alright." Tifa said flipping a pancake.

"Get in partners." He said. I saw Olivia and Sora automatically look at each other, I looked over a Riku, but Tifa was there.

"I'm sparring with Riku cause last time he beat me so know I have to kick his butt." Tifa said.

"So who's that leave me with?" I asked.

"I will watch for today, I am not feeling very well." Vincent said. Tifa looked at him concerned, while Cloud just nodded.

"That leaves me and you then." I said to the blonde, he grunts in response.

"We'll watch the other matches, then we'll spar." Cloud said to me.

I nodded, "Cool." We all finished breakfast and walked outside after getting our weapons. Today was cool, but sunny, 'A perfect day for training.' I thought to myself. Olivia and Sora decided to go first. I watched as Sora crouched in a defensive position, holding a key like blade. Olivia, stood slightly lower, her cat ears forward, and her tail swishing back and forth. Sora mad the first move, he jumped up in the air, his sword above his head and swung down, Olivia dodged it by jumping forward, but not expecting Sora's hit from behind she was sent forward, but caught herself before she fell. She was kneeling on one knee, and her cat ears were moving, trying to catch any sound, her yellow eyes darted to the side and she back flipped to a standing position. I watched them fight my eyes going back and forth between the two fighters. In the army I was always told to watch people fight so you could figure out there fighting style, so when you fought them yourself you had a better chance of winning. And I was doing just that, Olivia's style was quick and stealthy, I watched in amazement as she dodged his attack by flipping up into the air and kicking his back. He landed on the ground, pushing himself up with his sword. They had been fighting for about a half hour when Sora used a magic attack, his attacks were quick and surrounded by a black energy. Olivia couldn't dodge them and when she took the final hit, she fell to her hands and knees breathing heavily. Sora who was also breathing heavily, stuck out his hand and pulled her up. Everyone was clapping politely for Olivia and congratulating Sora when they walked over.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed. Sora did a mock bow, and Olivia shoved him.

"Quit being a jerk." She said to him. He rolled his eyes and mimicked her. I looked at Riku and grinned.

"You two next." Vincent said. Tifa and Riku nodded.

"Riku, no weapons!" Tifa said. Riku shrugged and stood across from her. They both took their stances and waited. Tifa made the first move, kicking him in the stomach, he barely moved, he aimed a punch at her, but she jumped back. And this is how it went for 15 minutes. Each attacking, then the other one jumping back. I was starting to get bored, no one was hitting anyone. Then I heard Tifa laugh.

"You cheater!" She yelled.

"Why?" A voice hissed, I looked up to see Riku standing with two black wings on his back, a devil like tail and two horns on his head. My eyes widened, 'Oh my gawd THAT'S what he looks like!' I thought. "I'm not using a weapon, and you said nothing about me not changing." He said.

"Fine." She replied, confidently. "I can still beat you."

"Don't be to sure." He said coolly. He ran up to Tifa with inhuman like speed, kicking her legs from under her, she fell. Then Riku picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She hit the ground with a painful thud, but quickly got back up. I saw her look behind him and smirk. "What are you smirking about?" He growled.

"Gawd," I whispered to Vince, who was sitting next to me, "He sure becomes irritated when he changes."

Vince looked at Riku, then at me, "It comes with the personality of a vampire." He said.

"Oh."

"This." Tifa said, I looked back to see Tifa running towards him, ready to send a kick at him, and he got ready to dodge it. I was waiting to see Tifa flying back, but was surprised when she faked to kick his stomach and instead jumped over him kicking his wings. He howled in pain as he fell to the ground, Tifa sent one last powerful punch to his face, sending him back a few feet.

"Damnit!" He yelled in pain. "You didn't have to that. It hurts like hell."

"Sorry. I had to beat you." She said. He glared at her before walking over to us.

"You okay?" I asked him, as he sat down on the other side of me.

"Yeah." He said, he sighed and returned to human form, though before he did, I noticed his eyes were still the same, but with hints of black in them.

"Now it's Cloud and you next." Olivia said. "Good luck. You'll need it."

"Why?" I asked.

"No one's beaten him yet!" Sora said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Vincent said. I shrugged in an 'I-don't-care-I-can-beat-him' kind of way. I stood up and stood in front of Cloud.

"Ready to get you ass kicked?" I asked him.

"We'll see." He said, his eyes challenging mine. I pulled out my Conformer and stood ready, I watched as Cloud unsheathe a huge sword, some kind of tape wrapped around it. My eyes grew large at the sight of his sword, it looked deadly. I gulped nervously, but stayed where I has. 'No way is he gonna win.' I thought.

"You're going down!" I yelled, running at him. I went to kick him, but he blocked it with his massive sword and sent me flying through the air. I back flipped before I hit the ground, and landed unsteadily on my feet. "Okay, not what I had planned, but I'll still win." I ran at him again, throwing my Conformer at him. He blocked it with his sword, but wasn't expecting the punch I hit him with. I jumped back triumphantly, "Beat that!" I yelled.

"I will." He said, then lunged at me quickly swinging his huge sword. I had much difficulty dodging this. I kept jumping back, quickly, and ungracefully.

"Ahh. Stop….that….now." I ordered out of breath.

"No." He attacked me again, I just kept jumping back. We must've looked really weird cause we both heard laughter off to our sides.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled. I put my hands on Cloud's shoulders and pushed myself over him. "Hiya!" I exclaimed as I kicked him forward. I jumped backward into the air, and sent two small shrukien's at him. One he blocked with his sword the other one imbedded itself into his arm. He winced in pain, and pulled it out, blood oozing out from the wound. I smirked and threw my Conformer at him. "Target hit!" I yelled as my Conformer came back to me. "How ya like that?" He didn't answer instead he came at me with the attack Sora used on Olivia, I gasped, and dodged two attacks then got hit three times. I fell to my knees in pain. Cloud walked over, then crouched in front of me. He lowered his face close to mine, his hot breath on my face, his lips very close to mine, I could feel my face heat up.

"You lose." He whispered, then he stood up leaving me feeling confused and in pain. 'What was that?' I thought as I got up and walked back towards the group.

* * *

Okay, One thing Riku IS NOT going to die. I did that because she is starting to realize that she has feelings for him. So please do not hate me. No flames. And the scores so far are:

Squall-3

Cloud-7

Riku-4

Sora-2


	5. Moonlight Beauty

This is my fifth chapter! R&R Please! No flames!

* * *

I looked around the busy village, it was hard to get around here with all these people. Today I agreed to go shopping with Tifa and Olivia. And boy was that a mistake, I've been out here for hours, just looking for clothes and crap like that.

"Come on you guys! Can we go back? I have all the clothes I need and so do you." I complained for the 50th time that day.

"No, for the last time Yuffie," Olivia said, "We have to get other things for Riku and Sora."

I snorted, "They don't need anything, you just want to shop."

"So?" Tifa asked. I just rolled my eyes and turned to leave the shop, but what I saw made me stop. There walking back from the river was none other then Cloud and Sora. Ever since my conversation with Cloud, he and Sora had been spending more time together, I was proud of the fact that it was me who got them to actually know each other. Knowing I could walk back with them and not have to stay here with the two shop-o-holics, I decided to leave. "Later guys, I'm gonna walk home with Cloud and Sora!" I called as I left. I heard them call okay, then their voices lowered probably talking about some shirt or something.

"Hey guys," I called jogging up to them as they turned around, "Wait up!"

"Aren't you supposed to be shopping with Tifa and Olivia?" Cloud said, saying the word shopping as if it was poison.

"No way am I ever going shopping with them again! It's scary, they had me put on a skirt!" I exclaimed.

"Now there's something I would like to see." A voice said from behind us.

I spun around, "Oh please, you would like to see any girl in a skirt." I said.

"Not what I meant, but no. Girls in skirts give me nightmares." Riku said.

Sora, Riku, and I all laughed, but Cloud's eyes held something like envy? In them when he looked at the silver haired teen.

"Cloud is something wrong?" I asked him. 'Why would he be jealous of Riku?' I wondered. To tell the truth, over the past week I've been here, I've developed a small crush on Riku. He kind of grew on me, as annoying as he may be, he's really funny and really good looking. At first I thought I liked Sora, but I could tell Olivia likes him and she's like my best friend, and I think he likes her too.

"No," He said, "Just thinking." Then he walked further ahead of us. I shrugged and watched his back then returned my attention to the two boys walking beside me.

"Hey you guys wanna help me train today?" Riku and Sora smirked, since the day I lost to Cloud I've been training harder and harder, determined to beat him.

"Sure." Riku replied. I looked at the blonde up ahead of us, he had been a little warmer to all of us since he's been hanging out with Sora, only a little though. When we got back to the house, we went to the equipment room. It wasn't a cluttered mess, it was neat everything in place. It was sorted by sword, gun, training swords, ect.

"Hey!" I said suddenly, "Can you teach me how to use a sword?"

Riku paused, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well I think it would be easier to beat him if I knew how to use a sword." I said logically. Riku shrugged alright and we headed out. Sora decided to stay, so it was just the two of us. But when we got to the training spot, I could tell we were not alone. I felt someone else's presence. "You feel that?" I asked Riku.

"Feel what?" He asked, looking up from the sword.

"A…never mind." I said as I grabbed the wooden sword from him, "Now how do you hold this thing?"

Riku grinned and stood in a position, his knees bent, "Like this."

I tried, but failed, so I kept trying over and over, "How?" I yelled. "I can't get this!"

Riku brought a hand to his mouth to cover up a grin that was forming, "Like this." He repeated, only this time he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist, showing me how to stand. I felt my heart beat speed up, 'Oh gawd,' I thought and my cheeks turned pink, 'Curse my habit of blushing.'

"Yuffie? Yuffie are you listening?" Riku asked me.

"What? Oh yeah, I am. Continue." I said. Riku eyed me, and then returned to giving me pointers, laughing and joking at times too. Meanwhile sitting in the shadows off to the side, a figure was watching them...

'Why am I watching them?' He asked himself. 'Why do I care if they spend time together? It's not like they're kissing or anything, he's just showing her how to use a sword. Besides it's not like she likes him right? Then why am I here?' He thought. 'Oh that's right, I'm in love with her, but I'm not supposed to feel love, I'm not supposed to feel anything. I'm supposed to stay the cold hearted, emotionless, I-don't-give-a-damn, person I am.' The fighter lowered his gaze from the two, his eyes closed, 'What is it about her? What is it that attracts me to her? What is it that makes my hearts beat crazily, and my body feel numb?' He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he stood up and walked over to a path that would lead him to a soldier campsite.

"I just really need to do something right now." He said walking down the path.

"Ha!" I exclaimed victoriously. "I win!" I looked down at the fallen teenager.

"I was going easy on you." He said, pushing himself up from the ground.

I rolled my eyes, "Right sure."

"I did." He insisted. "Let's get going, I'm hungry."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up. I just want to practice a little longer." I said.

"Okay, work on your position." He said, running towards the house. I kept trying to get my defensive position right, but each time I bent my elbows, my back would hunch over.

"Bend you knees more." Cloud said from behind me. Even though I knew it was him, it still made me jump.

"I TOLD you NOT to do that!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry." He muttered, "I was just giving you pointers."

"And I appreciate that, but I do not appreciate you sneaking up on me. It scares the crap outta me." I said, swinging the wooden sword over me shoulder. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here, I saw you trying to get into a defensive stance. And you're having trouble." He said, the last part wasn't a question, he was stating it.

"So? You mind helpin'?" I said to him. He nodded his head then quietly, he walked behind me.

"Here," He said gruffly, then he slightly tilted me forward. I found it much easier now that I was leaning forward.

"Thanks!" I said.

He shrugged, "Whatever, I think you should at least get the chance to know how to handle a sword."

"You do know it's cause I'm gonna try to beat you." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you will." He replied.

"You are-oh I don't even know what to call you." I said. This time he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked me.

"Yup, only cause you're, in you own little way, nice to me."

"Okay."

"Well, I'm gonna head back, you comin'?" I said.

"No, I'll be there soon." He replied, his blue eyes looking toward the river.

"Whatever, see ya." I said running back, the town no longer bothered me. In fact, I knew some of the people that lived in the village. I got to the house and swung open the door, I was greeted by the smell of garlic bread.

"Mmm, that smells good." I commented walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and no thanks to you." Olivia said, "Can you set the table?" She nodded over toward a nice stack of plates, cups, silver ware, napkins, and , the plates a scarlet color, and the table cloth, napkins, and place mats all black.

"Sure, but why so fancy?" I asked, usually it was just mixed match plates placed carelessly on the table.

"Oh today is Riku's birthday." Tifa said while stirring something in a pot.

I nearly dropped the plate I was setting on the table, "What!" I screeched. "Why didn't anyone tell me!"

"We didn't want you to think you had to get him a gift." Sora said while taking the plate from me, "And note to self, never tell Yuffie something surprising while she's setting a table."

I hit him, "Shut up, it just surprised me. How old is he turning?"

"19." Sora said.

"Oh. Now I'm gonna feel bad." I said, "and it's ALL YOUR GUYS FAULT!"

"Sorry," Olivia said, "But we didn't want you to get him a gift, cause it's not your responsibility."

"I know, but it would've been nice." I said bringing some pasta to the table.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Oh please give him and kiss and that'll be his BEST gift." Everyone stopped abruptly and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked my eyebrows raised.

"Oh! Oh shit! He's gonna KILL me, I am SO dead. So, so, so dead." Sora muttered. "I never said that, just forget all about that."

"Okay?"

"Hey where's Cloud?" Olivia asked suddenly.

"Oh he said he'd be here soon." I replied, though a little worried. 'Wait why am I worried? Cloud's tough, he can take care of himself. He'd kill any soldier within five seconds.' Though no matter how many times I reassured myself, I couldn't ignore a twinge of worry.

"Hey guys!" Riku called, walking down the steps.

"Hello." Vince said walking behind him.

"Hey Riku." We all said.

"Wow, something smells good." He commented.

"Yeah, it's your birthday dinner." Olivia said, "And you better eat it otherwise I'll be forced to eat it all myself."

"You couldn't eat all of it kitty." Riku said, using the nickname he gave Olivia, knowing she hated it. Her face flushed red and she glared at him.

"If it wasn't your birthday, I'd be killing you right now." She snapped.

I laughed, "Now children, be nice." Both of them glared at each other, then turned away. "Aw c'mon, say you're sorry Riku."

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Good, now kiss and make up." I joked, both they're faces twisted up in disgust and Riku snorted.

"Ah, no. No way am I kissin' a cat." He said.

"Yeah well I aint kissin' a vampire." She shot back.

"…." Was Riku's reply.

"Fine, be a jack ass." She said.

Just then Cloud walked in.

"Nice of ya to join us Cloudy!" I said, his eye twitched when I called him Cloudy, he hated it.

"I said I would be didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I-we were getting worried." I said. I could've sworn that when I said I, by accident may I add, his eyes lit up, but it was probably the light.

"Oh. Well forgive me." He said somewhat sarcastically.

"Well let's get ready for dinner everyone." Tifa said. I happily sat down next to Riku and Cloud sat on the other side of me, Sora and Olivia across from us and Tifa next to Olivia and Vincent next to Cloud. As we all began eating, there was chatter of all different conversations, and then finally Tifa spoke up.

"So everyone ready for cake?" She asked. We all cheered, well except for Vince and Mr. Unhappy. She brought out a big cake, let me correct myself, and big chocolate cake. The best part? It was chocolate.

"Yay! Chocolate!" I exclaimed. Riku snorted

"Well I guess we better give Yuffie her piece of cake before she kills someone." He said.

"Yup!"

"Okay, okay." She laughed, handing out the pieces of cake.

"Alright everyone, I'd like to propose a toast to my friend Riku." Sora said. "To Riku, happy birthday and blah, blah, blah, I just want cake."

I laughed as we all dug into the cake. "Mmmm!" I exclaimed, "This is excellent!"

"Thanks Yuff." Tifa said.

"Cloudy aren't ya gonna eat your cake?" I asked him, noticing he hadn't taken a bite out of his cake.

"Not hungry.." He replied. I shrugged my shoulders finished mine and then took his. He gave me a strange look.

"What?" I asked him, giving him a bewildered look. He shook his head.

"Alright guys time for gifts!" Olivia called.

We all sat around the cozy living room, and I have to say Riku's friends were very generous. From Vincent and Tifa he got a variety of accessories for his weapon, and from Olivia he got some black clothing, from Sora he got some weird cloak thingy, and from Cloud he got a new sword, it was amazing.

"Wow, this is awsome, Thanks." He exclaimed, running his fingers along the blade, earning himself a well deserved cut.

"Dufus." I muttered.

"Shut up." He snapped. "Anyway thanks a lot." Cloud grunted in response.

"I thought you could use a new one to match your skill." He said. Riku smiled, I mean a genuine smile, not a smirk, a smile. I guess a praise from Cloud was really something.

"And forgive me for not giving you a gift, but these guys didn't tell me it was your birthday." I said apologetically. He shrugged.

"It's fine."

"Okay." I replied, I stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "That was for teaching me how to use a sword." Then I stepped on his foot. "And that's for not doing a good job." I was about to pull back, but his hands slid around my waist.

"And this is for being you." He whispered, he lowered his head close to mine. 'Oh gods, is he gonna kiss me?' My heart beat was much faster and I could feel my face heat up, but just as his lips were about to touch mine, I heard the door slam loudly. I drew back, the noise startling me. Looking around, I saw everyone with confused faces looking in the direction of the door. That's when I noticed Cloud was gone.

"Hey where'd Cloud go?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. "I'm gonna go look for him." And with that I ran out the doors to the outside. And damn was is COLD! I ran toward the river in hopes of finding him there, no luck. I ran back to the town and into the weapon shop, I looked around the brilliant displays of swords and cross bows, knives and guns, all set up to be intimidating. He wasn't there either. I ran out checking any other possible shops that he would go in. He wasn't in any of them. I racked my brain trying to figure out where he could be, then it hit me. 'Of course!' I thought, mentally cursing myself for my own stupidity. I ran in the direction of the river again, only this time turning down a narrow pathway, trees looming on either side of me. 'Keep on running, turn left, right, right, left.' I thought, the directions running through my head. Finally I came to an opening with a hot spring in the middle of it, willow tress surrounded the area . 'He's got to be here.' And sure enough I saw very familiar spikey headed figure standing in the water.

"Hey Cloud!" I called to him, walking closer. He turned when hearing his name and I noticed he was shirtless. I blushed when I saw his bare chest. 'Whoa he's just…wow.'

"Yuffie, what are you doing here?" He asked me, his voice clearly surprised.

"Well I got worried cause you left so suddenly." I replied, "Is something wrong?"

He sighed and ran his hands through his blonde hair, "No, I just…don't do well with parties."

"Oh. Did you ever have a birthday?" I asked him cautiously.

"No."

"Wow, that's really sad."

"Not really. I've gotten used to it." I walked into the water, it warmed me almost immediately.

"That was really nice, what you got for Riku." I said softly. "Maybe you've got some kindness in ya."

"Not really…" he said. The moon was shining right where he was standing, reflecting on the water. I saw his reflection, his eyes seemed to glow in the light of the moon, his face set in a hard expression. He looked menacing…menacingly beautiful. 'Menacingly beautiful? Oh gods I've been spending too much time reading Tifa's romance/horror movies.' I walked over to him and lightly touched his shoulder.

"I bet you have some hint of warmth in you, no one can remain emotionless." I said quietly. I could see him shut his eyes tight, and he tensed. He was quiet for a long time, then he finally spoke.

"If there is I can't find it."

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough."

"It's too dark and I'm so empty. I can't see anything." He whispered. Was this for real? Was he really telling me what he was feeling? He turned to face me, "I'm tiered of making choices, I'm tiered of being the one making the decisions, calling the shots." He looked so frightened.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm the leader, the one who tells them what to do, they all come to me for advice, but what if my advice gets someone hurt or killed. It would be my fault." He said, his voice wavering slightly.

'He's really opening up to me.' I thought, 'And he looks so scared.'

"It wouldn't be your fault, you can't help what happens. Everything, but what you do is beyond your control. And if something does happen, it's their fault, they chose to listen." I said. "Don't carry anymore burden then you have too. Don't make things harder."

'You make things harder.' He thought.

"Thanks, I guess." He said.

"Hey no problem. And next time, when you choose to storm out, make sure it's not so damn cold!" I cried jokingly. He gave a small smile.

"Sorry." He said. 'Oh my gosh! Did…did he just SMILE!' I stared at him as if to see if this was real. I blinked and pinched myself, but I wasn't dreaming Cloud Strife was smiling! Sure it was small, but still it was a smile! 'He's cute when he smiles.' I realized.

"So how did you find this place?" I asked him turning around to look at everything.

"I was walking around and kind of just found it." He replied.

"Oh. It's really pretty." I commented, sighing.

"It's just a place I come when I've got things on my mind."

"Then do you come here a lot?" I asked turning back to him.

"Not as much as I'd like." He said. "Here I want to show you something." He took my hand a pulled me toward the woods. I saw a small trail.

"Where's this go?" I asked him curiously.

"You'll see." He said quietly, he walked down the trail, turning at places.

"Where is this?" I asked again, it was dark and I couldn't see. Cloud didn't reply, instead he put a finger to his lips and mentioned for me to follow him. We walked out of the woods, ending up on a small hill like thing. He walked over to the edge and sat down, I followed him uncertainly. I sat down and asked him once again what we were doing here.

He pointed downward, my indigo eyes looked in the direction he was pointing and when I did I gasped. There was a herd of silver horses, and they had horns on their heads.

"Are…are they unicorns?" I exclaimed. He nodded. They were beautiful, calmly resting at the river, some of them in the water, the stars and moon illuminating their silvery color. And when they ran it was so graceful, their feet skimmed the ground as if they were flying. I heard Cloud call out softly to them, some turned their heads their ears pricked forward. He kept calling, trying to bring them over. It worked, a larger unicorn walked over to us.

"He's so beautiful." I whispered, and as if he understood me, he held his head higher and walked prouder, nickering softly, the sound was so melodic, so sweet. Cloud reached his hand out, the amazing creature sniffed it cautiously, then allowed Cloud to pet him.

"Give me your hand." Cloud said, his hand continuing to stroke the horse. I put my hand out, Cloud took it and gently put it on the horses shoulder. His fur was like silk, I left my hand there, not daring to move, Cloud's hand still covering mine.

"We should get going." Cloud whispered in my ear. I nodded, not wanting to frighten the horse. We stood up slowly, backing up, as soon as we moved, the horse turned and ran. I watched him in awe. Cloud and I walked back to the house, me still in dream land. When we entered the house, all the lights were off, which meant everyone had gone to bed.

"Looks like they weren't worried about us." I said. Cloud nodded and escorted me up the steps and to my/his room.

"Good night Cloud, and thanks so much for showing me the unicorns. They were really amazing."

"No problem, night Yuffie." He said walking down the hallway. I went into the room, and changed into my pajamas. I slid under the silk covers and replayed the whole night in my mind. It would be something I'd never forget. I briefly wondered where Cloud slept since I was in his room, but I didn't think to long before I fell asleep.

* * *

Okay this chapter sucked REALLY REALLY bad. It was so corny, but I wanted to do something sappy cause I just watched 'Titanic' and had a strange urge to do something like this. I also wanted a cute scene with Cloud and Yuffie, but seeing as to how that worked out. The end sucked too. I'm sorry it sucked, other chapters should be better. Oooh. Here's a question to see if you get what I'm hinting on. 

Who is the mystery man thinking about Yuffie?

Please guess, and I've figured out the pairing! I won't tell yet, but I should tell within the next couple of chapters or something. Review please!


	6. A New Face, and Olivia's Suspicions

This chapter is probably going to suck, and people will probably hate me. Not really…I hope. Anyway 6th chapter, R&R!

* * *

Seifers POV 

"Sir! There is a group of soldiers a little further north. Should we discuss our plans with them?" The lanky soldier asked.

"No Tidus. I'm doing this on my own." I snapped.

"Well Sir, their Commander is here." He said nervously. I sighed, 'What a moron.' I thought.

"Then send him into my tent.' I said, annoyed.

"Yes Sir." He said before scampering off. I walked into my tent and sat down, putting my feet up on the table in front of me.

"That's very informal." I deep, gruff voice said. I looked up, ready to kill whoever said that. I was annoyed in having to go find that dang ninja. But just as I was about to say something nasty to the person, I recognized who it was.

"Sir Auron!" I cried jumping up. "I..I didn't know you were here."

He grunted. "Last night around midnight I walked out to find two of my best soldiers dead."

"Oh, wow Sir. Do you know who did it?" I asked. This was surprising. Even though Leonheart's soldiers were excellent, I being one of them, nothing could compare to Sir Auron's. So if two oh his best soldiers were dead, who knew what could happen to us?

"No. But the warrior had blonde hair and a wing on his back, so it was a demon. I want my camp to join yours, so there will be less of a chance of more soldiers dying."

I nodded still numb, "Y-yes Sir. The girl should be around here anyway."

"Ah, yes the ninja right?" He asked me.

I nodded, "What a waste of time though, it's not like she's any different from any other soldier that's died."

"Well he's got feelings for her, as much as I hate to admit it." He said coldly.

"She's probably dead anyway." I said, disgusted. Sir Auron nodded his head in agreement before turning to bring his camp back here. "Wait you said blonde hair right?" He paused and nodded.

"Why?"

"Just wondering." I replied.

"Were you thinking….?"

"Strife." I finished.

He sighed, "And he was such an excellent soldier too."

"Mm-hm" I agreed, then said goodbye as he left.

"I'll be back soon!" He called.

When I no longer heard his heavy footsteps I sat back down.

"What a morning." I muttered, then stood up again.

I wandered around the camp, barking orders at anyone I could. I was not in a good mood. Then I heard the arrival of Sir Auron and his troops, I walked to the front of the camp to see Sir Auron's hand on a pretty red head with bluish/purple eyes.

"Seifer, I'd like you to meet my top woman fighter and the girl who will find the rebel's territory and that bratty ninja." He said. I stared at her speechless.

"Hi!" The girl said, sticking her hand out, I took it and shook it firmly. There was something about this girl, something dangerous.

* * *

Yuffies POV

I awoke in a slightly dreamy sate, the events of last night still inside my head. Then again mentally cursing myself for my own stupidity, I remembered I had just ditched Riku! Oh man, he was gonna be mad! I jumped out of bed, not caring what I looked like and ran downstairs. And what I saw pretty much scared the crap outta me. There was Little Miss Lockheart locking lips with Demon-Dude. As soon as they heard me they jumped back.

"Y…Yuffie we didn't hear you come down." Tifa said, her cheeks bright red.

"Um, that's okay…..sorry if I interrupted anything." I said apologetically, then an evil thought came to my head, "But who knows what would've happened if I did!" If possible Tifa's cheeks turned even redder and Vince's eyes flashed dangerously. "But you guys might want to get a room before doing something like that."

The next thing I new I was running around the house screaming. "AHHH! There's a crazy guy with a metal arm chasing me!" I was probably waking every living soul within the 5 mile radius, but did I care? No, I only cared about escaping the man I knew would shoot a hole in my head. I spotted Cloud walking down the hallway and immediately ran behind him for protection. Cloud turned his head at me and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Save me." I gasped out of breath, "Vincent wants to kill me."

"Uh-huh And what did you do to make him want to kill you?" He asked me, not believing my somewhat bizarre tale.

"I caught him and Tif kissin' in the kitchen." I answered feeling my breathing returning to normal.

"Ah. I see. But that's not a reason to kill you. You must've said something." He said.

"I didn't say anything!" I replied, with what I hoped was an innocent face.

"I don't believe it." He said. Guess I'm not a great actress.

"Okay so I did kind of say some….interesting things, but he doesn't have to shoot me because of it!" I cried frantically. Just then Vincent turned the corner, he spotted me and walked toward us.

"Yuffie! Get over here!" He growled at me.

"Um, heh sorry Vinnie?" I said nervously.

He narrowed his eyes seeming to be debating something, but then looked as if he changed his mind, then sighed, "Whatever." Then turned and left.

I looked after him in disbelief, "Well that was dumb. He chased me around the whole friggin' house just to shrug 'whatever'? How stupid."

Cloud sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I really need some tea." Then he also walked off.

"Hmph. Everybody just ditches me." I said grumpily.

"Yeah well you ditch other people too." Riku said, obviously hurt by me leaving him last night. I froze, I was still trying to figure out what to say to him.

"Um…sorry Riku, I was worried. See Cloud seemed really angry and I wanted to make sure he was okay. He's my best friend and we're really close, heh?" I said sheepishly. It wasn't exactly and lie, Spiky and I ARE close, well sorta. But the whole truth is…I was scared. I've never kissed a guy before, well unless you count my dreams, but I was afraid that he would laugh at me and tease me if I wasn't a good kisser. Or my breath was really bad cause I just had garlic bread, and he would be disgusted. But the most part was that it was in front a EVERYONE. Vince, Olivia, Sora, Tifa, and Spike, and I knew Olivia and Tifa would give me hell about it.

"Come on Yuff, you and I both know that isn't the full reason. How stupid do you think I am?" He asked me, his voice hard. Prodding me to tell him the real reason.

"Well, ahh, you see…I…um…have…uh," I stammered, nervously shifting and scratching the back of my head (habit I've picked up from none other than His Spikiness), "I've never…um…actually…kissed a guy before. I was kind of scared." I finally admitted.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"And also I thought I had bad breath cause of the garlic bread and I didn't want you to have to kiss me with garlicky breath."

He had the guts to laugh at me. "Hey it's not funny! It's true!" I exclaimed.

"Y…yes it is." He managed to get out while doubled over clutching his stomach.

"You're impossible! Here I go telling you I was afraid and you sit here and laugh your ass off at me, thanks a lot." I said exasperated. He just continued laughing, I threw my hands up in the air and gave a loud defeated sigh and was about to walk away until a strong hand stopped me.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I would've had bad breath too so it wouldn't have mattered." I turned around to face him.

"Yeah…" I trailed, "So should we-." But I was silenced by his lips coming firmly upon mine. And I was completely surprised, but I quickly overcame that surprise and kissed him back. When he pulled away my heart was beating to the point I thought it would burst and my mind was reeling. I couldn't think correctly.

"Um…wow." Was all I could say. Riku smirked and took my arm dragging me down the steps. When we arrived in the kitchen everyone was already sitting at the table. Sora raised his eyebrows at us then snickered. Olivia shoved probably having read his thoughts.

"I can get Olivia to tell me what you just thought Strife," I said in a low menacing voice, "and when I do and I don't like it I swear I'll make your life a living hell."

"Olivia please don't tell her." He begged.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." She said evilly. I sat down next to Vince nervously.

"So Vince how's it goin'?" I asked awkwardly.

"….."

"I see…" I said.

"Breakfast is served!" Olivia's voice rang out and she placed pancakes on the table.

"MMM! I love your cooking!" I exclaimed hungrily taking 4 pancakes.

"I wonder where she puts it all…." Sora inquired looking down at his plate.

We had been eating for about 5 minutes when there was a knock at the door. Sora and I jumped up immediately and rushed towards the door. I shoved Sora out off to the side and opened the door, and standing on the doorstep was a girl with short red hair.

"Hi um…my name is Kairi and I need a place to stay for a few nights. Mind if I stay here?" She asked me.

"Hey Yuff who is it?" Sora questioned coming up from behind me and rubbing his shoulder.

"Uh I dunno." I replied. I turned around to see Sora's mouth hanging open and he was staring at the girl.

"Hi." He said. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah I need a place to stay." She answered.

"Oh! You can stay here, we have plenty of room." He commented quickly his eyes never leaving the girl.

"Sora," I hissed, "You don't have the authority to say that, you have to ask your brother."

"No I don't." He said stubbornly.

"Uh yeah ya do. This IS his house, you can't decide who's allowed to stay and who's not."

"Yeah I am."

"No you're not."

"Yeah I am."

"No you're not!" We were standing toe to toe noses practically touching.

"Yeah I am!"

"No you're no-!"

"Um excuse me." The girl said. We both turned to face her, our faces set in annoyance from being interrupted.

"What?" I snapped.

The girl ignored me, but looked at Sora with sweet blue/purple eyes, "Oh I don't want you to get in trouble so if this girl says you have to ask your brother I don't mind."

"Okay." Sora replied. I stared at him in disbelief, he listens to HER but not ME! Oooh he's SO gonna get it!

"Hey Cloud! Get over here I need to ask you a question!" Sora called to his blonde brother.

'Oh boy what is it now?' Cloud thought as he walked over to his commanding brother.

"Yes Sora?" He asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"This girl-." He started but realizing he didn't know her name glanced in her direction.

"Kairi." She said.

"Okay, this girl Kairi needs a place to stay, so she wants to stay here. Is that alright?"

Cloud stared at the girl, his cold Mako blue eyes taking in her form.

"It's….fine." He said after a moment.

"Oh thank you. I promise I won't be a burden, in fact I'll even help out around here if you want." She said sweetly.

"That's fine." Sora replied, "You don't have to."

"Okay…if you're sure…" She trailed off.

"I'm sure. Come on, come meet the rest of my friends. And by the way that's my brother Cloud and my friend Yuffie."

"Nice to meet you." She said, staring at me.

"You too…" I replied uncertainly, shifting uncomfortably there was something about her. Sora and Kairi walked ahead and Cloud fell back a step with me.

"Do you trust her?" I whispered.

"Not as far as I can throw her." He whispered back. I nodded and stared at the girl in front of us.

"You sure you can't throw her far?" I asked him.

"I don't think so…"

"Want to try?"

"Not really." He said as we walked into the kitchen, everyone was there and Sora was waiting for us, well actually staring at us was a more appropriate way to put it. Cloud and I both scratched the back of our heads at the same time.

Cloud looked at me and I shrugged. "I've been hanging out with you too damn long." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Cloud asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing Master." I answered, dragging my one foot like Frankenstein's assistant. Cloud rolled his oh so enchanting-it-should-be-illegal-blue eyes.

"Okay everyone this is Kairi. She'll be staying with us for a few days." Sora said, "Kairi you already met Cloud and Yuffie. So the girl with long brown hair is Tifa, the guy sitting next to her is Vincent, the silvered hair dude is Riku, and the girl with the black hair is Olivia."

"Hi everyone." Kairi said nervously, giving a small wave.

"Hi Kairi. Pleasure to meet you." Tifa said warmly.

Vincent nodded briefly in her direction…figures.

"Hey." Riku said. And the normally friendly Olivia didn't say anything, but instead glared at the redhead.

Something told me there was gonna be war.

* * *

Later that night I was walking down to the village to buy some food, cause Riku was a pig and I saw Olivia talking to Cloud. I hide behind a cart and was listening to their conversation. 

"Cloud…I don't trust her. There's something that worries me about her. Something-agh. I'm not sure, I bet I sound paranoid." She said sounding embarrassed.

"No. I don't trust her either, she looks familiar somehow. What did you read?" He questioned.

"I…I didn't read anything. She wouldn't let me." Olivia replied. "But I think that-."

"Shh. Hold on. Yuffie you can come out from hiding I know you're there." Cloud called.

"Shit." I said sheepishly coming out. "I forgot about the damn demon thing."

"Always remember it."

Olivia laughed. "You two sound like you're married."

"Olivia…" I snapped, shooting her a warning glance. My cheeks were red, and I knew it wasn't from anger, truth is, last night after I fell asleep, I had a dream that Cloud married me. Sooo corny, but it was true, it was kind of cheesy.

"What? You do." She said gesturing around with her hands.

Cloud stared at her with an expression I couldn't read.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." She said. "And I'm going. Later." She gave a mock salute and scampered off.

"Strange kid." I muttered.

Cloud took a seat on a bench, mentioning for me to sit next to him, and I did. When I sat down Cloud gave a heavy sigh.

"What was that?"

"I think I'm getting old." He replied.

I snorted, "Old my ass. You're 23 years old."

"Yes, but I feel about 90."

"I know what you mean. I have a feeling there's going to be war. And I have the strange feeling Olivia's not telling us something." I said.

"I know she's not telling us something."

"Hmm."

We were silent for a few minutes, both of us lost in our own little worlds. Me? I was thinking about yours truly. Mr. Blondie himself. I found myself often thinking about his past quite a lot. Wondering where he came from and what made him decide to start a rebelling group.

"Do you like being a demon?" I asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's okay I guess." He said, not meeting my eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." That silence fell over us again, but I was determined to get some answers out of him. "What happened to you? What made you rebel against the soldiers?" I could feel his gaze on me, but I focused my attention ahead of me.

"I…I don't like to talk about it." He said quietly.

I quickly turned and faced him, my hands on his shoulders. "No Cloud, tell me. Tell me what happened to you. Tell me about you." I said sternly. He didn't answer, instead he held my eyes in an intense gaze. When he finally did answer it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. Besides you wouldn't enjoy it." He replied, his face blank, his eyes shifting away from mine.

I craned my neck to look at him in the eyes again. "See Cloud that's where you're wrong. I want to know about you, I want to understand you. I'm tiered of feeling like I know nothing around here. Stop hiding Cloud, stop hiding." I said fiercely. Honestly I did not know I could be this demanding. This was so out of character for me, but I wanted to know him. I mean _truly_ know him.

"I guess it's fair…" He said. "See when I was younger I wanted to do nothing but join the soldiers, they were idols to me. So everyday until the age of 14 I trained, hoping to get into the soldiers. Then the day came I was to try out, and I made it. My parents were so proud of me. So I traveled with them, killing demons of any sort. And then one day we traveled to my town. Now you must understand you are not born a demon, it is an infection by being bitten. And my parents had been bit, I couldn't kill them. And so my Commander did, and at that moment I saw for the first time in my life all the pain and suffering the soldiers were causing, and I wanted nothing to do with it. So I ran off and ran into a demon, I did not wish to kill it so instead it bit me, the transformation was immediate. It happened so fast. Then in the distance I heard screaming, I followed the sound and saw two soldiers advancing on Sora. I got so furious, I wasn't about to loose another family member. So I killed the soldiers, I killed them so quickly, and I actually felt proud to be stopping people so horrible. And after that Sora and I wandered around killing groups of soldiers then we met Vincent and Tifa and traveled with them a little before meeting Riku then we met Olivia. And each of us had a reason to hate the soldiers so we formed the Rebels."

I sat there speechless, and for once I could see all the pain Cloud hid behind his cold nature. I saw all the regret and loss, all the emotions he hid to keep himself from feeling anything.

"Oh Cloud…" Was all I could say before I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him stiffen at my touch, but he slowly relaxed, allowing his arms to come around my waist. And we just sat there our arms around each other letting all the pain that had been revealed sink in. "I'm sorry." I whispered into his ear after awhile, "I'm so sorry." Cloud pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Don't be." He said softly before lightly kissing me on my cheek. Then he stood up and headed back to the house, leaving me to think about everything that had just happened, and leaving my feelings confused.

* * *

Whoo! Sucky chapter! Go me! Ha ha ha. Okay I bet this was shocking, well not really. Everyone knew it would come sooner or later. So I'll leave you people to guess who she ends up with. And I added Kairi just for KairiLuv cause I felt bad for not adding her! This probably sucked as usual, but review! And thankies so much to all my reviewers! It means a lot! MUWA! 


	7. Mission Time!

Hehehehe! Seventh chapter! Enjoy! R&R PLEASE! Ooh starts out in Riku's POV

* * *

**Riku's POV**

'Hmm.' I thought as I looked at the blue prints.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, looking around the room.

Olivia spoke up, "Yeah, I agree with Riku, I don't know if Yuffie will want to do this, after all it IS a soldier attack. And she is a soldier. So why would she go through with this. I mean she might run off or something."

"She won't run off." Cloud's cool reply came.

"How can we be so sure?" Vincent asked, "She has not said anything about her job. How do we know she does not like it?"

"Because she told us when she was yelling at us for not telling her we were with the Rebel Group. Quote: You think I like my job! Do you think I want to kill? Do you think I wanted to be in the army? No! I didn't I never wanted to do this stupid job in the first place: Un-Quote." Sora said his large wing twitching.

"Well Tif?" I asked, looking over at the martial artist, she hadn't said anything.

"Whatever." She snapped. Tifa had not been in a good mood, she had been fighting with Vincent, which is actually strange because they don't seem to be the type to argue.

"So who will go?" I questioned.

"Wait!" Olivia cried, jumping up from her spot on the floor. " We CAN'T do this mission, especially with Kai…I mean Yuffie around here."

"Olivia? Did you just almost say Kairi?" Sora asked, narrowing his blue eyes.

"No! I mean, yes, but it was an accident." She replied nervously.

"And why can't we go on this mission Olivia?" Cloud asked, his voice hard.

Olivia gulped, she didn't do well under pressure. She searched around the room frantically, as if looking for someone to help her. Her big cats ears twitched and her long tail swayed back and forth quickly, she tugged a strand of thick black hair nervously and her glowing yellow eyes darted everywhere.

'She looks pretty when she's nervous.' I thought absently, but realizing what I just thought I mentally kicked myself. 'No! You don't think that about her! Bad, Riku, bad.'

"Well, there's something…uh I've gotta use the bathroom. Be right back." She said and ran out of the room. We all gave her a quizzical look before looking at one another.

"I TOLD you she was strange." I said to Cloud who shook his head and glared at me with eerie dark blue/green eyes. I smiled, my long sharp fangs glinting in the dim light.

* * *

Olivia's POV

'Oh man, oh man, oh man. What am I going to do!' I thought darting through the twisting hall ways. 'I almost told them! And I don't want Sora to be mad at me.'

I turned a sharp corner and slammed straight into a slim figure. I glanced at the person sitting across from me and realized it was Kairi. I stood up and looked down at her.

"Watch where you're going." I spat.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "Do you know where Sora is?"

'Sora? Why does she want to see him?' I thought, then immediately becoming suspicious, I went through her thoughts.

'Is this girl going to answer me? I just asked her a question. Hello. Anyone in there? She sure is weird. Anyway I've got to find Sora, I want to tell him something. And I'm kind of glad that ninja got kidnapped by these guys. They don't seem to hard to beat. Commander Auron and Captain Seifer will be pleased to here my news.' She thought.

My eyes widened. 'She's part of the army! Oh my gosh, I knew it. I KNEW it! I've GOT to tell everybody!'

"Uh…you going to answer me?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh um…no I haven't seen Sora." I answered.

"I think you're lying." She said, eyeing me.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah you are. I can tell when you're lying, like when you lied to Tifa about stealing her boots, that were in your pack, your eyes became purplish." She replied.

"How did you know that?" I asked her incredulously.

"Because I saw you put them in your bag."

"Oh."

"Now tell me where Sora is!" She said.

"No I-." I was about to finish my sentence, but Vince walked around a corner. He saw me and strode over.

"Hmm I thought you were going to go to the bathroom." He said in monotone.

"I…I was, but um I ran into Kairi and we were um, talking." I said nervously.

Vince eyed me and I could tell he didn't believe me, but I was thankful that he saved me from killing the girl.

"Come along Olivia," Vince said, "I have to buy some things."

I mouthed the words 'thank you' and turned to face Kairi, "Well I gotta go. Later." I called cheerily.

"You do not like her very much do you?" Vincent questioned.

I smirked, "Not one bit."

* * *

Yuffie's POV

"Yuffie, Yuffie wake up." I voice said to me.

"Goavway…" I mumbled into my pillow.

"What was that?" The voice teased.

I lifted my face up from the pillow, "I said: go away!"

"Hey! Don't bite my head off." He said.

I realized it was Sora, and tried to push myself up. It didn't work.

"C'mon lazy, get up." A deeper for said, I knew it was Riku.

"I don't wanna get up!" I cried.

"Oh well, get up we've got training today." Sora said.

I jolted up, this was my chance to beat Cloud up.

"Alright! Let's go!" I said jumping off my bed and pushing Riku and Sora out of my room. "Let me get dressed and I'll be out here in a second." I quickly got dressed in a black shirt with brown belt buckles for straps, short black shorts, knee high black socks, elbow high fishnet arm gloves, a black head band, a black scarf, and black combat boots. Ever since I got here I had become prone to black. I owned nothing but black clothes and I had burned my old uniform while at a camp fire one night with Cloud and Sora. I ran out the door and down the hall.

"Hurry up you guys!" I yelled back at them, they gave a bewildered glance at each other before running to catch me. I skidded down the slippery hallway and practically jumped down the steps. I took a short cut through the good dining room and slid into the kitchen, slamming into the small counter-like thing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oof." I grunted as both Riku, and Sora slammed into me. "You two NEED to loose some weight."

"You…" Riku growled, but I guess couldn't come up with a name to call me.

"What's the matter Riku? Cat got your tongue?" Olivia teased.

"Shut up Kitty, I didn't want to insult her." He snapped.

"Uh-huh." She muttered. "Now move your fatass and let me get the knives." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Riku said, giving a mock salute. The cat girl rolled her yellow eyes and gracefully slid over to the drawer.

"No breakfast this morning we're training really hard today, so I don't have time to cook." She said.

"NOOO!" I whined slamming my fist on the table. "I'm hungry."

"Deal with it." Tifa said angrily.

I was surprised Tifa normally didn't yell, "Hey uh…Tif? Somethin' wrong?"

"No." She said briefly before walking out of the kitchen.

"Whoa. What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She and Vincent are fighting." Olivia answered.

"Oh."

"Mm-hm."

* * *

We walked outside considering everyone else had left us and headed toward the training field. When everyone else came into view I sped up, eager to get Cloud to be my partner before anyone else did.

"Hey! You guys! Cloud is MY partner! I get to kick his butt!" I exclaimed, probably looking like a madwoman, waving my arms, screaming at the top of my lungs.

When I arrived and was standing next to Sora and Tifa my hands on my knees, and I heard laughter only to find Riku, Sora, and even Vincent chuckling at me.

"Shut…up…" I gasped, clutching my chest.

"I'm sorry you looked a tad bit…crazy?" Sora said, imitating Vincent with his good grammar and for that he received a glare.

"Shut up." I growled, though very amused Sora got in trouble, well sorta.

"Now what was that you were saying?" Tifa questioned.

"I said: I am going to spar with Cloud. He is MY partner only because he beat me last time." I said. I also knew another reason, but wasn't about to discuss that one. "Is that alright with you Spiky?" I looked over at him, only to find that he was purposely avoiding my gaze.

He shrugged, "Whatever."

"Okay I'll go wi-." Riku started to say, but someone interrupted him.

"Hey, um, mind if I join you guys?" A small shy voice said.

We all spun around to see the petit body of Kairi, we didn't know what to say so we all looked at Mr. Big-Shot Leader.

He scratched the back of his head, and shifted slightly. "Uh, sure, I guess."

She smiled her pretty smile and gave a soft glance at Cloud. I felt my cheeks heat up. 'What is she doing!' I thought.

"Thanks." She said meaningfully.

"Cloud's my partner." I said grumpily.

She glanced at me for a second with her pretty violet eyes, then looked at Sora. "Okay I'll be Sora's partner." She said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Olivia's features scowl, her eyes flashing.

"Alright." Sora replied smiling.

"I guess I'm stuck with Riku again." Tifa said snippily, shooting a glance at Vincent. He didn't even shrug, but instead turned to Olivia and stuck out his arm.

"That means you are my partner Miss Sanchez." He said to her, she laughed and hooked her thin arm around his. "Who shall go first?"

"Cloud and I will." I said quickly before anyone else could say so. They all shrugged and Cloud and I got ready.

"I will say this again: ready do get yourbutt kicked?" I asked him sweetly. He didn't answer, in fact he didn't even look at me. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered hollowly.

"Uh-huh. And I'm the Commander's girlfriend." I said sarcastically, I saw his eyes narrow at the mention of the name Commander but he let it slide.

"Let's just get this over with." He said. I was very hurt, normally Cloud would play along with my little mind games, just to humor me. What's up?

"Okay…" I trailed, pulling out the sword the ever-so-wonderful-Sora-and-Riku taught me how to use. He unsheathed his blade and I automatically gulped. I had forgotten how unusually large it was. I stood back ready for him to make the first move, never make the first move when it comes to Cloudy over here, I had learned that the easy way, only cause I saw Sora get hisass kicked. Cloud's eyes held mine, hypnotizing me, apparently I had also forgotten how his eyes cam put you in a trance. He drew his arms back and swung at me, and I being the dumb butt that I am almost blocked that attack a little too late. And for that I nearly went back five feet. He charged at me again, his sword raised and I brought my sword up to shield the attack, nearly breaking my arms while doing so. I jumped back and swung my sword at him, but because Mr. I'm-such-a-great-swordsman always had to beat me, blocked that so easily. And all he did was keep attacking me, by the time my back was pressed up against a big oak tree, I was panting like a dog, and I could see Cloud's hair matted with sweat, making it droop a little, and making him look very sexy. 'I think I might drool.' I thought humorlessly, being sarcastic, but sure enough I felt warm liquid run down my face. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no.' I reached up and touched my face only to find it was sweat. 'Thank you God! I have to take control of this battle.' I thought quickly. Feeling bold I glanced around to make sure no one was looking, which there wasn't. 'We must've gone far.' I stood on my tiptoes and gave Cloud a peck on the cheek. His eyes widened and I took advantaged of the wonderful moment to attack him. I pushed him back toward where we started, him blocking every hit I made at him not so gracefully. 'I must win.' I leapt into the air, and flipped over his head, then I slammed my sword against the back of his knees, causing him to sink down to them. He was at my mercy. I grinned and lowered my face close to his, imitating what he did to me the first time we sparred.

"You lose." I whispered, then turned around, and walked back. When I arrived over with my friend's I was overcome by cheers.

"Whoo-hoo! Go Yuffie!" Olivia cheered, punching the air. "That was awesome!"

"Hahaha! Go Yuff! You beat my brother!" Sora exclaimed.

"Very well done Yuffie." Vincent said, trying to bite down the smile that was forming on his lips. Tifa walked over to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Congratulations." She said.

I saw Kairi smiling, but I could tell it was forced. 'What's wrong with her?'

"Nicely done Yuffie." Cloud muttered, brushing past me. 'Now what's wrong with him? Is he angry that I won, or about that kiss?' I wondered. The last person to congratulate me was Riku, he had a large smirk on, showing his deadly fangs. I was still getting used to them.

"I've taught you well, my young student." He said teasingly, and by the way he emphasized my, he was reminding me of his kiss, causing my blush reflexes to kick in.

"Hey…you and Tiff go next." I said nervously. I think he was a bit hurt, but shrugged it off and walked off to get ready, he winked at me and I grinned. "Go Riku!" I called weakly from being so tiered, plopping down to sit.

"Thanks for your enthusiasm." He called back, making me grin harder. I saw Cloud slowly walk up and reluctantly sit beside me.

"Alright Blondie, what's bugging you?" I asked him once more, just as the two started fighting, I turned my eyes back to them but was still pressing for an answer.

"I told you before, nothing."

"Bull shit." I snapped. To my enjoyment he looked surprised, I mean genuinely surprised.

"What's it to you?" He questioned. 'Was he making this a game?' I thought, and even if this wasn't I was going to make it one.

"Well maybe _I_ wanna know."

"Well maybe_ I_ don't want you to know." He snarled. I grinned cheesily, pestering Cloud was fun.

"But I wanna know!" I whined.

"Gods you're annoying." He said seriously, I was wondering what the hell was going on with him, but I decided to ignore it.

"Thank you." I replied sincerely. He didn't reply, that means I won the argument! Well sorta. But that's beside the point, the point is I got the last word in! We continued to watch the rest of the people spar, but became mighty interested when Kairi went up, the first thing I noticed was that she was powerful. Really powerful. And in 15 minutes she had Sora gasping for breath.

"Ready to give up?" She teased him. He looked up and smiled at her, and I who was unfortunately I was sitting next to Miss Envy over here, and I could practically feel the anger radiating from her.

"Jealous much?" I whispered in her ear that received a death glare from her and a sharp jab from Spikes.

"Oww!" I exclaimed. When Sora came over and collapsed to the ground I made a joke about being out of shape.

"Quit teasing him." Kairi ordered jokingly. 'Maybe she's not that bad.' I decided.

"We have to get going." Olivia snapped.

"Are you positive you want to go Olivia?" Vincent asked, still looking guilty. After all, he had shot her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." She growled.

"Where are you guys going?" I questioned, I hadn't heard anything about going anywhere.

"Um, it's nothing Yuff." Sora said quickly, "We're just going to get a few things."

"Oh okay, can I come?"

"No." Cloud said coldly. I stared, hurt. What was wrong with him, all of the sudden he's shunning me.

"Oh…" Either he was oblivious to people's feelings or he was completely ignoring the hurt that was clearly showing in my voice. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes, and I spun away quickly, and started walking up to the house. "I'm going to be in the house." I called, my voice cracking. I ran up to the house and threw open the door. After a few minutes I heard someone come in.

"Yuffie…?" Riku said quietly.

"What?" Was my choked reply, yes I had been crying, see after Cloud had kissed me, it wasn't like when Riku had kissed me, I had felt…strange. But in a good way.

"Are you okay?" He inquired.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not." He said coming over and sitting next to me. "What's wrong?"

"N…nothing."

"Is it Cloud?"

I looked into his aqua-marine eyes and nodded slowly, "Yes!" I wailed, throwing my arms around his neck. I could tell he was caught off guard, but he put one hand on the back of my head and one around my waist and he gently stroked my hair, and I just kept crying, none of us saying anything, but both of us lost in our own little worlds, our own little nightmares.

* * *

**: MISSION** Cloud's POV

"Alright," I started, "Olivia there's only a few guard's can you distract them?"

I saw her grin, by distract I usually meant kill.

"I'd be honored too."

"What should I do?" Sora asked miserably. I nearly growled, he had been worried about that stupid soldier girl again. She had just disappeared with out a word and he had been worried sick. Of course he didn't know she was a soldier and I wasn't about to tell him.

"You go with Tifa, and Vincent to the weapon tent, I've got some things to take care of." I replied, bored. We waited while Olivia gracefully stalked over to the two soldiers were standing, she had her cat ears and tail tucked away so they could not tell she was different.

"Hi. I need some help, I just moved around here, and I got lost. Mind showing me where to go?" She asked, flirtatiously batting her eyes. But I could sense her disgust.

"Sure." The soldiers pleased reply came, "Show us where to go." She led the two soldiers into the woods, and I waited anxiously.

I heard two pain filled screams, and much to my sickening displeasure it came as a relief to me. Disturbing right, enjoying the sounds of people dying. She came back cleaning off her daggers and smiling.

"Ah, I needed that." She said, "You guys ready?" The other three nodded. And with that we departed, silently agreeing to meet back here. I walked around in the woods, knowing exactly where I was heading too. I arrived at the camp, nurses and soldiers walking around, busying themselves with cooking for, what I guessed, was a celebrating camp fire. My MAKO enhanced eyes picked up on Kairi, Seifer, and Sir Auron immediately.

"So they are around here?" Seifer questioned.

"Yes. And if we attacked them all together, they wouldn't be hard to defeat." She replied.

"What did I tell you Seifer? I told you she was good." He said trying to sound casual, but no one could mistake the pride in his voice.

"And the blonde one, Strife, has got a thing for the ninja." She said eagerly.

"Is that right?" Sir Auron asked amused, she nodded.

"Oh this is good," Seifer said, "Strife is going soft." I could feel my blood boil, who were they talking about, me? If they think I'm going soft, they got another thing coming.

"Very well done." Sir Auron said.

"Thank you, Commander." She said, beaming.

"Don't mention it."

I could feel the right side of my body ache, I had to restrain myself from jumping up and killing all of them. I suddenly heard a loud bang, most likely gun powder.

"What was that?" Seifer exclaimed.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Sir Auron said, then they all hurried off in the direction of the bang.

"Let's get going." I heard Tifa whispered in my ear. I nodded and hurried off.

When we met up with everyone else again, they looked very excited.

"So how'd it go?" I asked.

Olivia grinned from ear to ear and gave me a thumbs up, " Mission complete!" She exclaimed winking.

"Good, now let's go." I replied, running off, the other's just behind me.

'Another day Sir Auron, another day.'

* * *

Oh my gosh! I'm sorry it took awhile for me to update this! It was longer than I expected, and probably sucked too. But I think this is my longest chapter yet, so congratulate me, not really but I'm proud of myself. So go ahead, click the little button that says 'review' please!

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers who actually like this story! sniffs it means a lot to have people like my incredibly sucky story! I love you all!


	8. Revealing of Secrets

Go me! 8th chapter up! Ha. I hope you guys like it! R&R please!

**To answer some questions for KairiLuv- I will not reveal who else Olivia likes, cause she really doesn't know it yet, Kairi's not evil she's just with the soldiers, Tifa and Vincent are arguing because of Kairi, and you'll see who Yuffie likes in this chapter. I hate sleepy brains.

* * *

**

I woke up, in a warm bed, as usual, but the only difference, it wasn't my bed. And that? It made me scream.

"God damn it Yuffie!" I heard Riku yell, "What's wrong?" I bolted up and frantically looked around, the walls were black and red, and something told me nobody would have the time to redo Cloud's room in one night, let alone have the guts.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My room." He replied simply, not seeing the problem, but of course…he's dense.

"What?" I shrieked. Seeming as to have understood my meaning he held his hands up and his eyes widened.

"No, you fell asleep and my room was closer so I brought you here, I slept on the couch." He said gesturing to a black couch in the corner of the room.

"Oh sorry." I said sheepishly.

"No problem, want breakfast? Hurry up." He ordered.

"Fine, fine." I grumbled. I pushed myself off the bed and stumbled out the door, and down the hall. I just wasn't in the best of moods today, I wasn't exactly sure why either. I practically fell onto the kitchen floor.

"Ugh…" I groaned, I saw to black boots, I looked up and found myself staring in deep red eyes. "Mornin' Vinnie…" I mumbled.

"Are you alright Yuffie?" He questioned, sticking out a hand. I took it gratefully, and he pulled me up with ease.

"I'm not sure…I'm really tired." I replied sleepily.

"Excuse me, but not to be rude, when was the last time you, um…showered?" he asked uncomfortably, "And also, you do not look so well."

I narrowed my indigo eyes, "That's none of your business." I snapped, and _tried_ to stomp over to the kitchen table, but my knees felt really weak, so I must've looked really strange, and so to keep myself from falling I put my hand on the closest thing to me, which unfortunately or fortunately, depending on which way I looked at it, was Cloud.

"Are you alright Yuffie?" He questioned me, rather…bluntly.

"No, I think I'm dying." I stated dramatically. He rolled his eyes and…backed up, which made me fell. Can you believe it? I let me fall-why that little son of a-

"Wow Yuff, that was probably the most graceful fall I have ever seen." Olivia snickered.

"Shut the hell up and help me, I think I'm sick or something." I growled.

"Okay, okay." She choked, as she yanked me up, "That was very amusing you know."

"Yeah, I know it's just _so _funny to see me hurt." I muttered sarcastically.

"Wow Yuff," She whispered, "What a way to win over his affection, a damsel in distress. Nice strategy."

My eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"You know." She said, laughing.

"No not really."

"I know you _like_ him." She finished before sauntering off. I stood there looking like a complete moron, ooh curse Olivia and her evil mind reading powers.

"Yuff, ya mind joining us?" Sora asked, I snapped out of my inward evil-Olivia-thoughts and returned to earth.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I replied before wobbling over and taking a seat next to Cloud. Across the table I saw Olivia wink at me, I growled under my breath.

"Olivia?" I asked in a sing-song voice, "If you're so interested in other peoples love-life why not discuss yours?" The whole table stared at me, but I didn't care, this was revenge and revenge was good.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about." She replied quickly, blushing like mad.

"Oh are you sure? I mean come on, why not share it with us?"

"Yeah Olivia, tell us." Sora teased, Olivia's face went even redder and I snorted with laughter. Tifa grinned and Riku smirked.

"Hey you can't say anything lover boy," Olivia snapped, catching all of us by surprise, "Instead of my love-life, let's discuss _yours_." She challenged, her yellow eyes keeping a firm hold on his crystal blue ones. Sora's face went deathly pale, but his cheeks turned a deep red.

"O-Olivia…" He stammered, unable to produce any form of words.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" She said venomously. 'So he does know she likes him…' I thought, and I automatically knew why she was so upset, Sora had told me the other night that he liked Kairi, and Olivia must've read his thoughts. 'Oh boy…'

"Olivia please," He begged, "I still want to be friends, I really do, you are the best friend anyone could ever have."

Her eyes darkened and she stood up, "You are so oblivious Sora, you really are." She spat before turning and retreating out of the room.

We were all quiet, I saw Tifa's eyes held worry, Vincent and Cloud had unreadable expressions on, but they had surprise in their eyes, Riku's face was angry and Sora's held sadness. And I'm pretty sure mine was combined.

I slowly stood up, my head pounding, I knew I wasn't well, it must've been the cold, damp weather we were getting and Olivia went outside, but she was upset and needed someone to talk to. But before I could stand straight, Tifa bolted up.

"I'm going to go check on her." She stated quickly.

"I'm going to." I said, before coughing roughly.

Tifa smiled a knowing smile, "Yuffie, I think you're sick. I don't want you getting sicker."

"No," I stated firmly, "I'm going." Tifa sighed, but didn't argue any further.

When we walked outside I was greeted with a strong icy wind, which made me shiver.

"Where could she be?" I asked before coughing again.

"Down by the river most likely." Tifa replied. I nodded and we continued to walk down toward the river, and sure enough the cat girl was sitting on a rock with her head in her knees and you could hear her crying.

"Olivia…" Tifa whispered while running up to the girl and wrapping her arms around the young girl. I quickly walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Shhh…" The brunette whispered, trying to soothe the sobbing girl, "It's alright."

"I-I really liked h-him." She choked, her eyes with red and her skin looked sickly pale, and her cheeks were flushed.

"I know." I said comfortingly, and right then I could see the bond the bond between all three of us. Maybe it was a girl thing, or maybe it was the fact that even though I was a soldier and had killed so many, they treated me like something I hadn't been treated like since before I joined the army, they treated me like a _friend_.

We sat there a little while longer before I stood up because my feet were numbing and I had to sneeze. Tifa laughed and stood up too, helping Olivia up also, "Come on 'Liv, no use in crying over him anymore right?" Olivia managed a weak smile, but anyone could tell she was still sad, "Hey, let's go shopping just you and me. I would ask Yuffie to come along, but seeing as she's sick and probably wouldn't come with us anyway it's just going to be us." She said.

"Alright." Olivia said her voice rough.

We walked up to the house and opened the door; we were immediately greeted by Riku, "Are you alright?" Olivia nodded and gave him a hug before heading to the living room where Vincent sat reading. He glanced up as we entered and his ruby eyes became clouded with worry, Olivia just shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said cheerfully, "But…I **COULD** use some Gil, mind loaning?" Vincent rolled his eyes, but using his good hand pulled out some Gil and handed it to her. "Thank you Vince!" She exclaimed, "I'll meet you down in the village Tif!" She called while running out the door. Tifa shook her head and turned to Riku.

"Alright, Yuffie is sick so I need you to take care of her. She'll need some soup, warm blankets and do not let her go outside got it?" She ordered.

Riku nodded, "Got it, I'll take her temperature also." Tifa smiled before heading out to the village. "Okay you're going upstairs." He said.

I grinned, "Uh-oh Riku playing doctor? Should I be worried?" I teased.

He smirked, "Maybe…" I headed up the steps and said good night to Vincent who told me to feel better. When I pulled open the door I hurried over to the bed and threw the covers over me, I was shivering.

"Okay, you just lye here while I go cook you some soup." He said, I coughed in response, "Good." He said while leaving. I looked around the room, and it was somewhat hard to believe this was Cloud's it was really clean and somehow Cloud struck me as a messy kind of guy. Everything was put so neatly in place. My eyes scanned the room for anything out of place, I wasn't sure why, maybe because I was bored and my mind felt like molasses. I was beginning to give up when my eyes saw a big brown leather book, "Hmm, what's this?" I questioned aloud, climbing out of the silk covers and retrieving the book. I automatically recognized the symbol, it was the magic book Cloud had showed me before. I brought it back to my resting place and snuggled under the blankets, I opened the book and saw the writing was written in Wutainese. "Oh my…" I breathed, the magic spells were quite powerful, I could easily see that.

Ibecame so wrapped up in the book I did not notice Riku come in with my soup until he spoke, "Hey, what do you have there?" He questioned, making me drop the book.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, stuffing the book under the covers, "Just something Cloud wanted me to read." He gave me a skeptical look, but let it go.

"Here, eat this." He said placing the soup beside me and sitting close to me on my bed, a little too close. I knew he wouldn't do anything bad or sick, but as much as it pains me to admit it, the feelings I once had for him were no longer as strong. I was much more interested in Cloud now.

"Thanks." I said gratefully, taking a long slurp of the hot liquid, it hurt my burning throat.

"So…how are you feeling?" he inquired, leaning closer. Feeling uncomfortable I shifted as far as I could get from him. I didn't want to hurt him by saying I didn't like him, but I didn't want to have _that_ closeness.

"Fine." I said uncertainly. He moved closer again and I sat further up, I guess he noticed my shifting because his eyebrows furrowed and he frowned.

"Why do you keep moving?" I could see the hurt on his face, and it hurt me too. I just didn't have any interest in him like that anymore, I couldn't explain it.

"Look Riku…" I started, my cheeks red, "I like you a lot, but not like, um that. I like you a lot as a friend, and believe me I did like you before I just..." I trailed off, I could tell he was very upset and very embarrassed.

He shifted his aqua eye downward, "It's Cloud isn't it?"

I gulped, "Yes." I replied quietly. He played with a loose thread on the blanket and laughed bitterly.

"Who was I to think you could actually like me." He said sourly.

My heart dropped, this was exactly what I was afraid of, "Riku, please don't be like that. I don't like to see you upset." I begged him. He met my eyes and sighed.

"Does he make you happy?"

I smiled weakly, "Yes, I suppose."

"Then I'm happy, sorry for upsetting you." He muttered, I smiled and shrugged.

"No problem." I said feeling relieved, "Friends?" He was quiet for a moment, but smirked.

"Always." I sighed and leaned back, there was a comfortable silence between us but he did speak again, "Does he know you like, _like_ him?" He asked, I was caught off guard by the question and nearly spit out my soup.

"N-no." I sputtered, he grinned at me arrogantly, "What?"

"Then you'll just have to tell him." He replied smoothly.

"How!" I exclaimed, sending myself into a coughing fit. He waited until I was finished before continuing.

"Telling him duh." He said matter-of-factly.

"But…but I don't even know where he is! And I'm sick!"

"He's down in his favorite spot, and I won't tell Tifa." He said.

"But-uh-um-I-I can't, what will he say?" I stammered.

He rolled his eyes, "Go on," He urged, "Please, do this for me." I looked at him before smiling softly.

"Okay." I agreed, and with that I pushed myself up from the bad and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks." I murmured.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "No problem, what are friends for?" I laughed and pulled on a coat.

"I couldn't ask for a better one than you." I muttered sarcastically as I walked out the door.

"Good luck!" He called.

* * *

I headed toward the river and turned onto the path, I was a nervous wreck and I knew it. My heart was beating and my stomach was filled with butterflies, twice along the way I had almost returned back home and told Riku I couldn't do it, but something kept pushing me forward. Maybe it was my heart.

I followed the path, ducking low to avoid branches and shivering constantly because of the frosty air, 'I won't be surprised if it snows tonight.' I thought. I arrived at the spot to see that no one was there, I sighed 'Great now what am I supposed to do?'

I almost left to go search, but I saw a familiar crimson cloak and sword by the path he where he showed me the unicorns. I ran as quickly as I could down the twisty path and arrived at the rock like cliff. I glanced off the cliff and I gasped at what I saw. There stood Cloud, Mr. I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anything with his hand resting gently on a unicorn's back getting ready to swing up on it. I leaned forward without noticing it and snapped a twig, figures. Cloud's eyes shot over and my direction and widened in alarm. He backed from the creature and headed toward me.

"Yuffie, what are you doing out here?" He asked, trying not to sound shocked, "I thought you were sick."

I grinned nervously, "I-I am I just wanted to talk to you." He stood in front of me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, what about?"

"Um," I said, shifting from one foot to the other, "I just wanted to say that um, I uh like um kind of," I said, stumbling on each word, he looked at me curiously, "Man I why can't I find the right words?" I mumbled.

"What was that?" He questioned, taking a step closer so we were now about 2 inches apart. My breath caught in my throat and my face heated up due to our closeness.

"I um………here." I said finally, and without warning I stood on my tip-toes and placed my hand on his muscular arm to steady myself and I placed my lips firmly upon his. I could sense his surprise, but he didn't hesitate to return the kiss. His arms carefully placed themselves around my waist as he pulled me closer. After a moment I pulled away breathlessly and blushed while looking down, "That's all I needed said."

"I think I hear what you're trying to tell me." He replied quietly.

"So…" I ventured, "Know that you know that I like you…how do you feel?"

He was silent for a moment before looking me in the eyes and kissing my lips lightly, "Same way you do." He replied softly.

I don't know why, but all of the sudden I felt really giddy, I started giggling goofily and causing Cloud to give me a strange look. He ran his hands through his spiky blonde hair.

"Want to go for a ride?" He questioned, gesturing to the unicorns behind him.

My eyes widened, "Really!" I asked excitedly. He nodded, "Sure!" He jumped down onto the rocks below him and held his hand out for me to grab. I took it and stealthily landed next to him. We made our way down and slowly approached a large unicorn, it was the one I had seen before.

I gently reached out and stroked his shoulder, he didn't even flinch, instead he nickered in greeting.

"Hey there boy." I said as I made my way to his back, "I'm just going to ride you that okay?" He snorted in response, I laid my hand on his back and Cloud boosted me up, and then swung up behind me.

"Hold on." He cautioned, then nudged the majestic creature, sending it into a smooth gallop. I honestly felt like I was flying, it was an amazing experience, though somewhat frightening.

"This is a little scary!" I called back to Cloud.

"Don't worry." He replied calmly and nudging the horse faster. I held on and relaxed enjoying the feeling of freedom I was experiencing.

'Maybe this is where I belong.' I thought as we soared across the field under the brilliant moon.

* * *

OH MY GOSH! I KNOW THIS SUCKED REALLY BAD:cries: Please don't flame me! I did my best:sniffs: Anyway folks, I'm sad to say that this chapter was the last bit of Yuriku for this story, but there are going to be a few surprises so don't expect anything just yet. Oh and KairiLuv I even made up a song for my accomplishment. :grins evilly: I have a challenge for you, oh and would you want to be Staff for my C2 Community? I'm really looking for anyone to join so if anyone wants to just let me know! It's dedicated to Cloud and Yuffie. It's called Strife and Kisaragi. :sigh: Oh well, please review this oh-so-horrible-chapter!

Thank you to all my reviewers! I seriously love you all! You make me feel so much better about my writing! THANK YOU:grins:


	9. The Evil Sickness

Alright, I know the last chapter was very cheesy, but I had just watched a cheesy movie so…yeah. Anyway this chapter is mostly about Kairi and all them, but it starts out with Yuffie. R&R! Please!

* * *

As we walked back, my mind kept replaying what had just happened. And I don't think it fully believed it, I mean I knew I went out and found Cloud, but I couldn't process if I had actually kissed him. And he was no help at all; he hadn't said anything since he helped me off the unicorn. The only sounds were the occasional birds or some kind of animal.

I sighed, the silence was driving me absolutely crazy, "Cloud…" I began, but I didn't know what to say. He briefly glanced at me. "I…I read some of that magic book you gave me earlier."

"Okay."

"It was interesting…"

"Uh-huh."

I groaned, "Look Cloud, this isn't getting us anywhere. We admitted we liked each other so what are we supposed to do now?" I said.

"I don't know…" He replied, I could tell this was uncomfortable for him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I just want to figure this out. I'm a little confused."

He nodded, "I understand."

I laughed a little, "You know something? I actually never thought that you would _like _me. And now that I know you do, I don't have any clue of what to do."

He stopped, grabbed my arm firmly and made me face him, "Look, I don't have _any _knowledge on what to do in relationships. I've been fighting my entire life; I've had no time for social activities. So basically I am looking for some help from you here." He said roughly.

Now I know he wasn't being mean, or rude, but it kind of hurt. I bit my lower lip and looked away.

"Yuffie? Are you alright?" He questioned. I could hear the worry in his voice.

I slowly nodded, "I-I'm fine."

"Did what I said hurt you?"

"N-no."

He sighed, "Yes it did." He pulled me toward him and cautiously wrapped his arms around me; I returned his hold by sliding my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest. His wing pushed me deeper into the embrace.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered, I honestly didn't know why I was crying, it wasn't a big deal. So he didn't know how to be in a relationship. Why is that making me so upset?

"You don't have a reason to be." He said quietly.

"I know." I said, my voice muffled. I held him tighter, and I that's when I knew why I was hurt by what he said, I didn't want to loose him. I was afraid that if we didn't do something he would loose interest. And I didn't want that, I liked him. I liked him a _whole _lot. Now, I didn't say I loved him, neither did he, in fact I wasn't sure if I felt that strongly towards him…yet. All I knew was that I did have feelings for him, and he had feelings for me.

I felt him lightly kiss the top of my head and I smiled, "Thanks. I just think I'm tired and I overreacted a little."

He nodded and pulled away, "Then let's get you home."

I managed a weak grin, and we began to walk towards the town again. My only hope was that Tifa wasn't home yet…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tifa's POV

"What do you mean she left!" I growled as I picked up another book to throw at the silver-haired teen. He ducked and it hit the wall behind him.

"I TOLD you, she left, saying she wanted to find Cloud." He replied, dodging another one of my flying objects, "And would you **stop **that?"

"Fine, but tell me where she went right now!" I ordered.

"I can't do that, I'm sworn to secrecy." He said. I grabbed another book and got ready to chuck it at him. He glanced around frantically and backed up a step.

"I don't care! I told you not to let her leave the house and you let her!" I yelled. I heard Olivia stifle and laugh by coughing.

"Maybe you should go easier on him; after all, he _is _a guy." She commented. I looked over at her and smiled, I was glad she was feeling better.

"Hey, watch it Kitty." Riku warned. She just rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Oh, I'm _so_ frightened." She teased.

"You should be." He said jokingly. I smiled, I'm glad to see that Olivia's happy again.

"C'mon Olivia, let's go spar." Riku said. Olivia laughed and followed him to the equipment room.

I smiled wider and glanced over to where Vincent was sitting, a pang of guilt went through me but I ignored it. I knew I was right.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I coughed loudly for about the 50th time in the past 15 minutes. I **did not **feel good, my head hurt so badly and I felt like I was going to hurl any second now.

"Unghh, C-Cloud…"I slurred, "I dun f-feel ssso good."

He looked at me, the slightest bit of concern showing in his cold eyes, "Yuffie are you-?" But just at that moment I doubled over and threw-up the soup I had just eaten earlier.

I came back up and wiped my mouth on my sleeve, "Oh…" I groaned clutching my stomach.

"I guess not. Come on, let's get you home." He said. I nodded slowly and followed him again.

As we were walking up the path, I saw Riku and Olivia come out of the house. It took me a moment to register that Olivia was back which meant Tifa was back, but when I did I gulped.

"Are you going to be sick again?" Cloud asked me, I shook my head.

"Tifa's back…" I said slowly.

"…." He didn't reply, I could see the realization though.

Riku caught sight of us and sauntered over, Olivia trailing behind him.

"Don't go in there." Riku stated bluntly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because Tifa is **pissed.**" Olivia added. My eyes opened wide and I groaned again.

"Great, just what I need." I said ruefully.

Riku bit his lower lip, trying to contain a smirk, but failing miserably, "I told you I was sworn to secrecy."

I gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"Did you-?" He questioned.

"Yes." I said quickly, interrupting him.

He smirked and gave me and appreciative nod, "Excellent. Well we're going off to spar. Good luck." He said as both he and Olivia walked away.

Cloud glanced at me and raised his eyebrows, "It's nothing." I assured him. He gave me a skeptical look, but let it slide. He opened the door and nodded me ahead of him. I quietly stepped in, so far so good; no one had lunged out at us yet.

Cloud and I silently made our way over to the steps without any problems, 'Maybe we can make it.' I thought. But my hopes went unanswered because Tifa's angry voice stopped us.

"Yuffie? Where have you been? I was worried sick!" She exclaimed.

I turned to face her, "Sorry Tif, I just wanted to get out." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, well you're sick! And now you're going to be even sicker! Cloud you should've sent her back." She said accusingly.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Tifa sighed and ran her hands through her long brown hair, "Just…Cloud…take her upstairs."

He nodded and lightly grasped my arm, "Come on Yuffie."

"G'night Tif!" I called meekly.

"Goodnight. Feel better." She replied.

I allowed myself to be led by Cloud to his room, and if I hadn't been sick, this situation would've been thought of as disturbing.

I dragged my feet on the floor as I walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. I climbed under the covers, wrapped them around me tight, and shivered. Cloud, who had been leaning against the door frame, made his way over to me when I shivered. He placed his hand lightly against my forehead and frowned.

"You're very warm." He stated, "I'm going to get the thermometer and a cool wash-cloth. I'll be back in a second."

"Okay." I said, my voice very scratchy. I coughed, and winced because it hurt my already painful throat.

A moment later Cloud walked back in, he came over and sat on the side of my bed, next to me. He shook the thermometer and told me to put this under my tongue. I obliged and help the glass object in my mouth as he took out a wash-cloth. He gently placed the cool cloth on my forehead and sat there waiting.

I had a hard time containing the grin that was forming on my lips. I was highly amused, Cloud was playing doctor, and I was loving every minute of it. I never knew he could act so concerned, and…gentle.

"What?" He asked me.

I shook my head, and mumbled, "Nothing." As best I could, but it came out more like "nofhihng"

He leaned over and took the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it. "102 degrees." He said.

I sneezed and let my muscles relax, "Uh-huh." I said, my eyes closed.

"You should get some rest." He said, while taking the cloth off my head.

"Mm-hm." I agreed. I felt his weight shift slightly so I slowly opened my eyes, he had shifted toward me.

"Goodnight." He said softly, he leaned even closer as if to give me a kiss. Butterflies entered my stomach and my face heated up. He paused and I could tell he was hesitating so I pushed myself up and kissed him lightly on the cheek; his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

I chuckled a bit and laid back down, "Night."

He stood up and walked over to the door, he opened it and once outside the door he whispered, "I love you."

* * *

A/N: AHHH! I know I said this was going to be all about Kairi, but I changed my mind half way through. I just…couldn't. So anyway the next chapter will be all SoraxKairi fluff. (I bet KairiLuvs gonna be ecstatic) Well review please! 


	10. Unexpectence

Yay! This is my 10th chapter! Congratulate me! Not really…well this is a chapter mostly about Kairi and Sora. Sees KairiLuv jump for joy But in the beginning it's got a cute scene with Olivia and a certain someone…but I may surprise you all. grins evilly Only Mizuki and Kai know my secret…hehehe. Well review please!

* * *

Olivia's POV

I sat here in the dark, the cold biting my skin. But I didn't mind, it eased the hurt that had been placed scarred upon my heart. I sighed loudly and looked down into the water; it would be cold.

"I wonder if it would be cold enough to kill me." I wondered aloud.

"You shouldn't think those things." A voice said hollowly.

I nearly jumped out of my skin; I pushed myself up and placed my hand near my daggers, "Who's there?" I called into the darkness. No answer.

There was a light breeze behind me and I suddenly felt metal on my neck and I heard the 'click' of the safety on a gun; my breath caught in my throat.

"That's peculiar, I expected, you of all people, would have sensed I was here. Miss Sanchez, I am very disappointed." The voice whispered into my ear, I let my breath out.

"Jeeze, did you _have _to scare me?" I questioned, putting my hand to my chest as if to slow my ragged breathing.

"Yes." He replied simply. He walked over to where I had been sitting and sat down; I stared after him in disbelief, but regained my composure and followed.

**_Why are you here? _**

I sat down so that my back was against his; I felt him tense slightly, but relax after a moment.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked.

I was quiet for a moment before answering him, "No, just thinking."

"I'm sure, and that explains why you are having such morbid thoughts right?"

My eyebrows shot up, 'Did he just crack a joke?' I thought, "I was kidding."

"How am I to know that? You sounded rather serious." He said.

"I'm just upset." I said quietly; he nodded in understanding.

"Humiliation is nothing to be ashamed of." He spoke quietly.

**_Humiliation? No. Regret? Yes. _**

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his back, I waited to see if he would object; he didn't, "I'm not ashamed because of humiliation, I am ashamed that I set myself up to get hurt."

"It is alright to be ashamed of hurt; no one expects it, it comes quickly." He said.

"But doesn't pain develop over time?" I asked.

"I suppose." He agreed; it was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "He isn't worth your time."

"I know."

"Then why think on him?"

"Because I love him."

"Do you really? Or have you just convinced yourself you do?"

**_Why does that matter to you?_**

I opened my mouth to speak again, but snapped it shut when I couldn't come up with a reply. I thought about Sora, I pictured his adorable face, spiky brown hair, pretty blue eyes; I believed I loved him, I always thought about him, I always got that warm feeling when I thought about him, but is that just a school girl crush?

"I don't know…" I trailed, "I can't say."

"I see."

"What _is _love anyway?" I inquired.

"I do not know…" he said.

But before he could get anymore in I interrupted him, "Is it some fantasy that people create to make their lives seem less unfortunate? Is it all based on stereotypes? Fairytales?"

"I believe love is an illusion created to fit peoples liking; a dream I guess. It is a small part of the mind; in some way a phobia, in others a desire." He said thoughtfully.

**_Do you have that desire? _**

****

"That makes sense; I mean it being a part of people's minds and all. And the phobia? For some I agree, when you've had your heart-broken I guess love becomes a fear." I murmured.

"All broken-hearts are mended," He said, "After all; time is wounds greatest healer."

"What about you? Aren't you hurt?" I asked; I was sure he knew **who **I was talking about: Tifa.

"Not so much…I don't feel the wounds love impresses upon me. I do not think I ever was in love with her." He said solemnly.

My yellow eyes widened, "Isn't that a bit…blunt?"

"….."

**_Do you love? _**

****

"Do the demons that reside in your mind really consume your emotions like that?"

"……."

"Answer me." I pressed.

"….I do not wish to talk about it." He replied.

"I don't care if you don't want to talk about it, damn it! Answer me!" I said fiercely, turning around to face him and forcing him to look at me. His eyes held genuine surprise, but he didn't express it. "Tell me."

He looked away, "I do not feel anything, and my emotions are numbed."

"Redemption is what you're looking for isn't it?" I questioned him seriously.

**_Will you live for me? _**

****

"It doesn't come easily." He replied.

**_No, I will live with you. _**

****

"I know, but you make it harder." I insisted.

**_Will you fall with me? _**

****

He looked into my eyes; I glared stubbornly. I was determined to make my point and no one, not even _Vincent Valentine_ was going to stop me.

"What do you want from me?" He whispered; his face inches from mine.

"For you to forgive yourself." I whispered back.

"I do not know how."

"Then I'll show you." I said before impulsively pressing my lips against his. He awkwardly returned my rather absurd and shocking action.

**_No, I will fall for you. _**

****

I pulled away and smiled, he looked at me curiously, "It's a start." I stated.

* * *

Kairi's POV

The demon let out an ear piercing shriek as it crumpled to the ground, the blood pouring from his now lifeless body.

"Nicely done." Sir Auron said. I nodded, but inside I was smiling; compliments from Sir Auron were a treat to get.

"Thank you Sir." I replied.

We both watched silently as the demon's body turned to dust and disappeared, "He thought he could be like those rebels." He stated.

I laughed, "Yes I know; those rebels aren't that strong. From what I could see at least, I beat the boy, Sora, Strife's younger brother easily."

"But did you fight Strife personally?" He asked.

I shook my head; strands of red hair falling into my face, "No, he fought with the ninja."

"Yuffie." A deep voice corrected.

We both turned around and came face to face with a man with long choppy chocolate brown hair, icy blue eyes and a scar like Captain Sefier's only going the opposite direction. He was quite…handsome.

"And who might you be?" I questioned.

"Commander Leonheart." Was his cold reply. 'Commander Leonheart? Oh! The one who is looking for the ninja.'

"Oh! Commander Leonheart!" I exclaimed.

He gave a slight nod in my direction, and then turned to Sir Auron, "Any news of her?"

"Yes, Kairi over here stayed with her and the Rebel group for a few days." Sir Auron said.

Commander Leonheart glanced at me with interest, "Really?"

I nodded, I had heard great things about Commander Leonheart, "Yes."

"Do you have any news?" I could tell he was trying to hide his enthusiasm, because his face was stone, but his eyes were expecting.

I smiled lightly, "She's safe…_very _safe. She has Strife protecting her."

His ice blue eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

I raised my eyebrows, they weren't kidding when they said he had 'feelings' for the ninja, he was jealous I could tell. He's going to love hearing this, "Yeah, Strife's got her now; he's really protective of her and he had kissed her on the cheek the first night I came."

He growled and his gloved hands balled into fits, "Anything else?"

I shook my head, "Not really…well nothing that involves the nin-Yuffie." I said, quickly correcting myself. The two men shared a glance I couldn't understand and then looked back at me.

"I'll kill him." Squall said coldly.

My violet eyes widened, was he serious? "Um…I have a question." I said hesitantly.

"Yes Kairi?" Sir Auron said.

"How do you know Strife?"

Sir Auron sighed, "He was a soldier, but got bit by a demon and rebelled against the soldiers." He said.

"Oh."

"Kairi, we are going to camp; I expect you to watch over here?"

"Sure thing Sir Auron." I said as both he and Commander Leonheart walked away.

I sat down and began thinking of very random things, but I soon found my thoughts on a spiky haired demon. It wasn't surprising, I thought about him a lot. I thought about how nice he was to me and how cute he was. I never told anyone that; I would get in trouble; we aren't supposed to have feelings for anyone…or anything for that matter.

I was brought out of my thoughts at a slight rustling in the bushes, I reached for my sword and un-sheathed it a little, "Who's there?"

"Kairi? It's me." A familiar voice whispered. 'Sora…' I thought and immediately became worried. I couldn't let anyone see him. He came out from the bushed, and twitched his black demonic wing.

"Sora! What are you doing here?" I cried softly.

"I…I just had to see you, I guess. But I can see that it was a mistake…" He said; his voice lowering.

I was confused at first, but then I remembered my green army uniform, "Oh…Sora…please listen."

"Why did you lie?" He asked not looking at me.

I shifted nervously, "I'm sorry…"

He gave a small smile, "I actually liked you, you know. I always thought you were pretty, and nice, and funny. I was planning on asking my brother to let me take you to see the unicorns, and that's _his _place. It's someplace special to him in some sort of way, I was going to take you there…" He said sadly.

My violet eyes widened, "Oh…I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything…" He said quietly.

"What?"

"It's nothing…"

"Sora, I really am sorry…"

"Why did you come there?"

"Because…I can't say."

"Oh," He said ruefully, "Look Kairi, I can't stay long; my brother will surely be looking for me. I just came here to say I liked you, but now that I know you're with the soldiers…I can see that I should've stayed quiet."

"Sora…I-I'm sorry. " I choked; I didn't know what to do. I really liked Sora, but I was faithful to my job.

"It's okay. I have to go." He said quickly and began to leave.

I bit my lip; I couldn't just let him leave, "Wait." He turned around and looked at me curiously; I grabbed his hand, pulled him toward me and pressed his lips against mine in a sweet kiss.

"Mmm?" He mumbled, but didn't pull back. Instead he slipped his arm around my waist and deepened the kiss. I smiled against his lips and then pulled away.

He was blushing furiously, "I um…I have…to…um…uh…I have to go." He said quickly and then turning and running away.

I sighed in content, but my joyfulness was short lived when Sir Auron called my name, "Kairi! Come here!"

"Coming!" I called back and jogging into the tent, "What is it?"

Sir Auron looked at me seriously, "We have a way to get the ninja back."

"Really?" I questioned; interested, 'Maybe I can see Sora again.'

"We're going to kidnap her." Commander Leonheart said.

My heart froze, "What?" I rasped. 'Oh no, this can't be happening.'

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOSH! I **KNOW **this sucked! cries I'm no good at SoraxKairi so please don't flame me and I was kinda in a rush to get this done…so…yeah. Please don't flame! I just got a flame for this story! >. It wasn't nice…It hurt my feelings. Well review!


	11. CloudyWoudy and Snow

A/N: Yay! 11th chapter! And since all of you guys have stuck through this story…you all get free cookies! And a picture of Cloudy! squeals (Note: Mizuki, I **DID NOT **say my writin' was bad…so therefore you can not hurt me…) Well this is just a random chapter, kinda like the Evil Sickness one…no point what-so-ever. Well, I hopa ya like and ya review! .

Disclaimer: I dun own anythin'…sighs sadly I wish I did though…

**Warning: Serious Clouffie-ness in this chapter. Beware!

* * *

**

I was woken from a dream-less sleep by the sound of a door shutting, and the sound of a quiet voice saying, "Yuffie…? Yuffie wake up." But that? It doesn't count. Why? I have no clue.

"What?" I questioned groggily; sticking my head under my…er…Cloud's pillow.

"I brought you some breakfast…" The voice said; her tone kittenish.

I immediately recognized the voice; it was Olivia, and she said she brought breakfast which means she cooked it which means GOOD FOOD! I bolted up as best I could without giving myself a killer headache and looked directly at the cat girl; she looked a bit startled.

"Wow Yuffie, I didn't expect you to bolt up like that." She said while laughing. I gave a weak grin.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Olivia thought for a moment, "About two days."

I choked on the orange juice she gave me, "Two days? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Olivia grinned, "We tried, you sleep like a rock."

"Heh…"

"Anyways hurry up, Tifa says you need to get some fresh air." She said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Olivia interrupted me, "Cloud's out chopping wood." I smiled and hopped out of 'my' bed.

"Thanks!" I called.

"No problem!"

I walked down the hall as quickly as I could; I've been asleep two days, and two days without seeing Cloud is too long. Not really I just want to see him.

"Hey Riku!" I said.

"Hey Yuffie, nice to see you with the living," He cracked, "For awhile we thought you were dead."

I rolled my indigo eyes and waved as I hurried down the steps, I ran into Vincent and quickly apologized, I was in a hurry.

When I arrived outside I was shocked to see that it had snowed more than 3 feet that made me happy. I could like play in the snow…Anyway I headed down to where the wood was, and sure enough Mr. Blondie himself was there. I noticed that his cloak was off and I remembered I had only once seen him without his cloak. This was a real treat, and it's not a barrier anymore. I'll be able to read his emotions…hopefully. I just need a plan…I thought for a moment and came up with the perfect one: I was going to scare him. So I stealthily made my way up behind him, I choked back a laugh and moved closer. I was finally close enough; I launched myself onto his back, "Boo!" I yelled; he flinched slightly.

"Damn it Yuffie!" He cursed trying to turn to face me, "What the hell?"

I giggled like a little girl; my arms still around him, "I'm sorry…did I scare you?" I questioned innocently.

He rolled his eyes and made an attempt to push me off; only to have me grasp harder. "Yuffie…" He warned, but I took no notice to his warning; I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I slid from his back.

"Yes?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"I have to get back to work." He said flatly.

I frowned, "It's not work…its chopping wood. You can do it later! I want to play in the snow!" I complained.

"Yuffie, you were just sick. Why do you want to be outside in the cold?"

"Because I like the snow." I said childishly.

He gave me 'The Look' the one that said, 'What the _hell _is wrong with you?'

I winked, "C'mon Cloudy!"

He sighed, "Go back to the house, I'll be up in a little bit and we can…spend time together then…" He said uncomfortably. I nearly snorted; it was funny to see Cloud uneasy.

"Please Cloudy!" I begged.

He shook his head, "You don't need to be sicker."

I pouted, "Please! I haven't played in the snow for so long…" I whimpered. He gave me a wide-eyed look; it must've come out wrong.

"No! I didn't…I mean…What I mean to say was…" I stuttered; my face hot. He raised his eyebrows in an amused way and turned to go back to chopping wood, I felt a stab of disappointment, but I was determined to win. "C'mon please!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please! Please! Please?"

He spun to face me again, "Yuffie I said-." He began, but stopped when he saw the look on my face. I had stuck my lower lip out and gave me best puppy-dog eyes, I didn't know if he could be fooled like that, but it seemed to be working for the moment.

"Please…? For me?" I pouted.

He gave me a long, hard glare, but caved, "Fine." He muttered.

"Yay!" I squealed. I grabbed his gloved hand and tugged him toward the river; where I knew there'd be a hill. He allowed me to drag him there.

Once at the top of the hill; I for one was out of breath and coughing my lungs out do to the icy air.

"I told you that you should've stayed at the house." He said; his voice holding the slightest bit of concern.

I groaned, "Cloud I'm fine."

"Still…"

"Hey I said I was fine didn't I?" I snapped; he looked a bit shocked. 'Good let him feel bad.'

"You're still young…" He started, but I cut him off.

"Damn it Cloud, I'm not **that **young, I'm nineteen years old for heavens sake! Stop treating me like some god damned kid!" I growled. I guess me emotions had kind of pushed me forward because I suddenly shoved Cloud sending both he and I tumbling down the hill in what looked like some sort of embrace. I screamed and clung tightly on to Cloud, there was snow going down my black sweatshirt and black sweatpants, making it **really **cold. When we stopped rolling Cloud had ended up on top of me. 'Well, this didn't work out…'

I looked up into his cold eyes and grinned sheepishly, "Uh…heh…" Was all I could think of to say; he glared down at me and went to stand up, but because I _just **had**_ to feel bold at that moment I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. He responded immediately; placing his hands on the side of my face and gently stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. I smiled against his lips and sighed in utter bliss. After what seemed like an eternity we finally pulled away, both breathless.

"Um…" Was all Cloud _could _say. I laughed and he pushed himself up; extending his hand out for me, I took it gratefully.

"Uh…yeah…I…can…I…have an explanation. Or I **will **have one, just give me a moment." I said quickly.

Cloud shook his head and began to walk up the hill when I stopped him because of the voices I heard.

"Oh Vincent! How am I going to tell her?" A familiar voice cried.

There was no reply…figures…

"Some help you are…" She mumbled. Whatever was going on it was catching my attention; so I grabbed Cloud's lower arm and pulled him over behind a tree where I could see Olivia and…Vincent.

Vincent stood, leaning against a tree, and Olivia was standing in front of him. And by the looks of it, they were PRETTY close.

"Yuffie," Cloud hissed in my ear, "We have to go back." I waved my hand at him and continued to listen.

"What am I supposed to tell her? Oh Tifa, I know you and Vincent were like in love, but I've kissed him and I like him and you guys were fighting so…tough luck? Like that'll work." She said ruefully.

"……………."

I gasped; making Olivia and Vincent look over at me with surprised expression. Cloud growled and lightly pushed me. "Go on." He ordered. I stepped out; Cloud behind me and we walked over to them.

"Uh…hi." I said nervously; Olivia stared at me for a moment before sitting on the snowy ground and crying. My eyes widened and I ran over to comfort her.

"Olivia what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I…I just…I can't figure out what to do! I mean everything is so confusing…with the s-." she began, but stopped and bit her lip, "It's…Tifa is my best friend and when Cloud found me; she really helped me get through a lot of problems. I feel like I'm betraying her…"

I glanced over at Vincent; whose gaze was purposely looking away; I was shocked really. I had always thought Olivia liked Riku.

"You should just tell her. I'm sure she'd understand." I said softly.

Olivia drew in a shaky breath, "Th-thanks." She said.

I grinned, "No problem." She stood up and gave a small smile.

"Well I'm going off to talk to her, wish me luck."

"Good luck!" I called as they disappeared over the hill.

"I'm such a great help." I stated proudly. I heard Cloud give a disbelieving snort from behind me.

"Don't get too cocky." He said while sitting next to me; picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at me.

It hit me and the face; and boy was it cold. I gasped and shivered, "Cloud!" I whined, "That was freezing!"

"No." he said sarcastically. I gaped at him; he was actually…_teasing_…me?

But considering this might be a one-time thing I decided to play a long, I grabbed a handful of snow as well and chucked it at him. It hit his head; he looked at me with disbelief at first then his expression turned into mock anger and he threw another snowball at me. And this continued for about an hour before both of us were tired, cold, and out of breath.

I made my way over to him and collapsed on the ground at his knees, "I surrender." I said trying to catch my breath. He pinned me down with his one knee, "You cheat." I told him; he half smirked.

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"From snowball fighting with you." I wheezed as he put more pressure on my stomach. I groaned and made an attempt to roll away, but failed miserably. "I don't like you." I informed him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Okay."

I grinned cheekily, and raised my head; he looked at me curiously, I got close to his face and gave him a teasing peck on his nose, "Yup."

He stood up and pulled me up with him, "Come on, its cold out. We should be getting back." I nodded in agreement, but was slightly disappointed; I was having fun. As we made our way back to the house I realized that this was the most fun I had done in a long time.

"Cloud…thanks." I said.

"For what?"

I thought for a moment, "For…everything."

He didn't reply, but he knew what I was talking about.

It was getting dark outside and I could feel snowflakes beginning to fall. I smiled excitedly and stuck my tongue out to catch them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cloud look at me strangely, but he didn't ask questions. I knew he cared.

I twirled around, almost slipping, but Cloud caught me. I grinned teasingly and poked him, "Aw, you do love me!"

He frowned and dropped me; leaving me to fall on my butt and walked ahead of me. I sat on the icy ground stupidly, I could've sworn I saw something different in is eyes…

'What was that?'

A/N: Alrighty! That was the 11th chapter! What do you guys think? Cute, fluffy, pointless? Eh, oh well…Next chapter is more serious…

Due to many threats coughMizukicoughAmanracough I will not say this sucked; in fact I kinda liked it, but eh…it could be me…CLOUFFIE! Whoo! Anyone here like Clouffie's? And what do ya people think of the Olivincent? Well review please, and no flames!

goes off to start writin' her new fic Haunted

Love all my reviewers! MWAH!

Oooh, would ya mind readin' 'Devil's Angels and Vampire's Blood' written by Mizukithepanda, KairiLuv, and Me? Pretty please?


	12. Surprise, Surprise My Dear Ninja

_A/N: Wow, I didn't know if I was goin' to be able to finish this. I was havin' MAJOR writer's block. But with the help for KairiLuv I was able to type this! Thanks so much chica! Well here's the 12th chapter, I hope ya'll enjoy it! Review please!

* * *

_

I sat on the leather couch, Cloud next to me and Vincent across, we were all waiting for Olivia and Tifa to return. When Cloud and I had gotten back Vince had told us that Olivia had gone to talk with Tifa. We'd been sitting here for an hour. I was very bored, but to loyalty to the cat girl I was unable to leave. Ah, the troubles friendships put you through. Though it was kind of funny to watch Vincent sit on the other couch; his ruby eyes darting around nervously and his body tense. Kind of like when a husband awaiting his wife to give birth. Only Vincent wasn't a husband and Olivia wasn't having a baby. Or so I thought…

"So," I said, Vincent jumped. I had to restrain myself from laughing, Vincent scared? Big-bad-gothic-demon Vincent Valentine, frightened, "How do you think its going?" Cloud looked at me out of the corner of his eye and sighed. I know it was dumb, but I was mad at him for dropping me out in the snow.

"I-" Vince began, but was interrupted by a loud cry. My eyes widened, Vincent stared blankly at the stairs, and Cloud flinched.

"Not well I guess." Cloud said dully. I eyed him and bit my lip; I hated how good-looking he was. I crawled over to him and rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said as I kicked his leg.

He winced a bit and stared at me, relief obviously in his eyes, I winked and he turned away from me a bit. I shook my head, men, they will never understand.

Feet were heard stomping down the steps as well as Olivia's voice calling Tifa's name "Tifa! Tifa please wait!" She cried. But Tifa paid no attention as she stormed down the hall, and out the front door, slamming it for extra effect.

Olivia stopped in the hallway, her shoulders hunched, "Please Tifa!" She desperately called. But Tifa ignored her and continued down the stony path, until she was out of sight. Then, Olivia turned back to face us.

"She's mad." Olivia stated.

All three of us blinked, "We wouldn't have guessed." I said after a moment. Cloud glared at me but I shrugged it off. It wasn't like I cared what he thought. Heh.

The cat-girl sighed, "I really do hate this freaking life." She said sadly. The walked back down the hall and up the steps. Vincent rose and followed after her. Cloud and I? We just sat.

There was a moment of that kind of odd silence that you know everyone's thinking, _'What the hell just happened?' _But that moment was ruined when I yawned rather loudly (and rudely), stood up and stretched (and everyone could hear my back crack in like, twelve places). "Well, that was fun. Let's go spar." Out of the corner of my mind I saw Cloud nod and stand up. I grinned at him and winked, "Ready to get your ass kicked for the…second time?" He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

" No, and, where do you want to spar?" he asked.

I blinked.

Where do **I **want to spar? 

A grin rose slowly across my face as I had the perfect place in mind. I dragged him out of the house (is that right?) and into the woods, deeper and deeper until the trees were so dense that Cloud and his huge stupid ass could hardly squeeze between them. He gave me a questioning look that I completely ignored and snorted.

"Some place," he said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

I only grinned like a Cheshire cat and pulled him towards five trees that were clumped together so that the trunks all touched in at least one place. Climbing up a tree to the nearest patch of empty space between the trunks, I looked back down at him and grinned wider.

"It's through here Cloooooouuuuudy!" I called with malicious intent haunting my every word.

"I can't climb through that. It's too small Yuffie!" he called back to me.

"Well then you'll just have to climb over the trees then won't you?" I said matter-of-factly.

Needless to say, he looked pissed. The mere thought of climbing four-story tall trees didn't seem to be going over too well in his head. While he was in his depressive "act like a rock and think things over" mode, I jumped through the space and landed safely on the other side.

The sound I heard not a moment later would have never been something that I'd imagine coming from Cloud.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Did I do something wrong?

I looked back up to the tree and there Cloud was, stuck halfway through the space that I had just jumped through.

"What the hell are ya doing ya big, fat moron? You said yourself it was too small to go through!" I yelled up to him.

He had that pissy-looking brooding face on. "I wasn't about to climb OVER the trees now was I?" he growled.

I shook my head and climbed back up the tree to a branch that hung way down, nearly touching the ground.

"Give me your hand," I said.

"No," he growled in response.

"Come on," I said, "I'm not going to drag you to anymore weird places. I'm just gonna help you get unstuck."

He grimaced, but gave me his hand anyway. I yanked and pulled but hot damn, either he's a big ass fatty or I'm a weak little girl. And I am NOT a weak little girl, so he must be just one big ass fatty.

"Cloud," I ground out, "you're so fucking fat! Why don't you lose a few pounds or something?"

He growled and I pulled harder. After ten minutes of this strenuous, not to mention tedious work we were in the same place we were ten minutes before.

"That's it!" I yelled. "I give up! You're stuck for life! Sorry Cloudy-boy!"

I slid down the branch and landed neatly on the ground.

"If you leave me up here I'll gut you next time I get my hands on you," he said coldly.

"You wouldn't," I said and turned around to head to the next tree.

"Oh yes he would."

I turned around sharply and looked into the blue-green eyes of Captain Seifer Almasy. (just a note... his last name is really Almasy...)

-----

Tifa sat by the river, tears distorting the shapes in the water. Vincent had left her for that little girl Olivia. Well okay, so Olivia wasn't little. She was two years younger than Tifa maybe, but that didn't make her little. But Vincent was what? Nine? Ten years older than Olivia? Hell! Even she didn't know Vincent's age! He could be a crotchety sixty-something year old man for all she knew. Not that that was impossible... He was a demon after all... Hell! What was she thinking? Doubting Vincent's age like that? But...

A scream echoing through the woods seemingly reached her and caused her to turn around abruptly.

"Yuffie!"

She ran towards the scream.

-----

"So Riku," Olivia said trying to break the silence that had befallen them, "anything new?"

"Not since you asked that five minutes ago," he deadpanned.

"Well excuse me Mr. I'm-A-Sexy-Vampire-who-loves-to-eat-people's-faces, why don't you make up something?" she snarled.

"I don't feel like it," he said.

A knot of frustration made itself known to the world on Olivia's forehead. She was about to jump in and pound him into the ground when Vincent's metal arm wrapped around her waist.

"I know you are frustrated, but please, we'll figure out something to do," he said softly.

Olivia sighed and nodded. Vincent released her and moved to stand beside her.

"I wonder what Cloud and Yuffie are doing..." Sora mumbled.

"Probably sparring or something stupid like that," Riku said.

"I'm sorry, but what kind of guy spars with his girlfriend?" Olivia asked.

"She's not his girlfriend," Sora said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I coulda swore she was. I mean they spend enough time together to be married," she said.

"Not to mention the fact that they have the hots for each other so bad it's about to kill them," Riku grinned, putting his two cents in.

Olivia punched him in the shoulder. "Don't talk like that Stupid."

Riku reached up to rub his sore shoulder when a blood-curdling scream reached his sensitive ears.

"Guys? Did you hear that?" he asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "We're not deaf Riku."

"I believe that was Yuffie," Vincent murmured. "We must see what has happened."

The four of them were out of the house and making a dash for the woods within seconds.

* * *

_A/N: I can't take all the credit. It was mostly Depressed Mizuki. Please review _


	13. Afterwards

_A/N: I feel bad. Long updates, huh? So sorry folks! Thanks SO MUCH to all my reviewers who stick with this story. If it weren't for you guys, it'd surely be dead. _

She watched as their so called "leader" sat with his head in his hands, and his back to her. She felt the horrible pain shoot through her heart; they hadn't been any match for the soldiers that came. There were too many, and some of them were so distracted.

"Cloud…" She began softly, his frame went ridged and she bit her lip, "It…it wasn't your fault…"

"Please…just…go…" His voice had seemed to lose the slight cheerfulness it had gained when Yuffie was here. She pursed her lips and sighed. She didn't say anything as she turned around and disappeared out of his room. Reality was s bitter sometimes, all of them here, they had all lost something…someone in their lives. Part of the reason they formed the rebellion had been to help heal the wounds inflicted upon them.

Each of them knew that, but it was unspoken.

She walked into the kitchen, her footsteps echoing down the hall. She swallowed, remembering the young ninja's first day here. How she was so angry and upset.

'_But she grew to care about us…'_

Yuffie was the one person who just seemed to make life a whole lot easier, like the sister she never had, Yuffie gave her a reason to hope that not all soldiers were bad, and that there was a possibility that this war would come to an end.

But all that hope got crushed when Yuffie was taken back, and the thing that hurt worst, was that she didn't even seem to struggle too much.

---

"Kitty…" The voice that once drove her so crazy just seemed like the right person to help. Turning to him with blurry eyes she took in a shuddery breath, trying not to cry.

It wasn't his thing- - but he'd help.

"Where's Vince?" He inquired, somewhat bitterly as he sat down next to her. She stared out at the river, her knees drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on them.

"In-inside." She replied, holding back more tears.

She felt his arm lightly slip around her, hesitantly, almost as if he were afraid. "Oh…" She heard him mutter as she closed her eyes, letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

"You know when you feel like everything is just too much to handle?" She asked quietly, her voice cracking slightly. The vampire looked over at her, his aqua eyes watching her intently. She was so pretty; she didn't deserve to be upset.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He answered, "She wasn't ours to keep…it was her decision."

The cat-girl lifted her head and sniffed, her eyes glistened with tears, "I-I know…but…just…the feeling of defeat. Failure. All we train so hard to do…it…it feels like it's been ruined since we lost."

He ran a hand through his silver hair, his eyes looking up at the darkening sky. "I know what you mean…"

He felt her head rest on his shoulder and he looked down sharply, a small smirk finding its way onto his lips. "Maybe you need to be depressed more often if you let me touch you." He joked, trying to lighten the gloomy mood she'd been dwelling in. Her yellow eyes grew larger slightly but she laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up."

---

Red eyes peered out the window, lingering on shimmering window, he'd never admit it aloud, but there would be some things about Yuffie he'd miss. The fact that she could make a joke out of anything, that she could give him a reason to crack a slight smirk, also, that she made things less awkward.

He didn't know what'd he'd do about Tifa now. Yuffie, in some way, was more of a savoir than Olivia. She seemed to just put everyone at ease, how she smiled so much. And she seemed to give Cloud a reason to wake up. Suicide was clear in his eyes many times. Though he masked the emotions, there was something similar about the two men. They could read each other perfectly, they didn't always get along, and they didn't always speak much, but they respected the other just fine.

He stared at his reflection in his golden claw; the cloak covered the slight sadness that swept over everyone; including him.

_What a way to leave…_

He didn't think she knew how much it mattered, they kidnapped her, she must have thought that they didn't really care- -That it was all an act.

_How foolish you were, Yuffie. In more than one way._

She was the one person who could make Cloud ease up, the one thing that kind of made them feel not all humans were cruel.

_He'll be waiting for you. I hope you find what you're looking for. _

He turned his head away, black strands of hair falling into his face and he absently brushed them back, empty eyes looking out the window again.

---

The young boy swung his sword, the sweat already matting his usually spiky hair down. The sword was heavier than he was used too. Jumping back he swung again, imagining the air was the soldier's heads. He was getting rid of that smirk he remembered seeing scrawl itself upon Seifer's face as he lead Yuffie away.

"Damn him…" He murmured, chopping the large sword at nothing again.

His thoughts drifted to Kairi, and a pout settled itself on his face as he thought about her and how she had lied. He knew he'd always like her, she was cute and nice. But he couldn't help but think…

_Was she in on this? Did she know about the ambush? _

His heart struck stone at the thought of it, what if she had? What if she had been a spy sent to tell the soldier's where they were?

Part of him was horrified, the other part guilty. He didn't know the truth, so he couldn't place blame. But the chances were high.

---

_Will you always be a failure, Strife? _

He shut his eyes tightly, and turned his head, as if shutting out the world would shut out the horrible voice in his head.

_You let them take her. You let them get away. _

He cringed; he didn't want to think about it. Her. He knew she hadn't put up the struggle she would have if she had really wanted to leave. She wanted to go back to _him_. Leonheart. He knew that's where he heart truly lied, with her Commander. Back at the camp, where they would prepare to set in and murder them.

_I won't let them get away this time._

He wouldn't let them hurt the people who had stuck by his side for so many years. He wouldn't let them take the only living family he had left. He wouldn't let them keep her.

He dreaded thinking that even though she had left, wanting to go back to Leonheart, he still cared for her. She still lingered in his mind, her cheeky grin and impish giggle.

_What will it take to get rid of you?_

Angrily he swiped at the book lying on his bed, knocking it off. Growling he bared his fangs, he needed to let out some steam, keep his mind off of this for awhile.

_But where? _

He was planning on getting her back, or at least getting the answer straight. He couldn't forget her if he didn't tell her the truth. And he'd need some help with that.

---

Yuffie POV

I allowed myself to be helplessly dragged back to the camp, my eyes dull and lifeless. Guilt washed over me as my thoughts drifted to a certain blonde headed demon, his cold blue eyes lingered in my head and I shut my eyes briefly.

_How could I have done this?_

Was I happy there? Did I like having the friend's, the spars, the feeling that there I was actually loved. I couldn't answer that right now; all my life I was told demons and humans didn't belong together. I had a rightful place on serving on this army. For my kind. Friends came second, next to my family and my honor.

Seifer squeezed my arm and I hissed at him. "What do you want?" I barked, he flashed me a smirk.

"Leon will be happy to have you back…"

My eyes narrowed in confusion, what did he mean by that? "Would you let me go?" I felt liked I had when Riku had been carrying me. Helpless and distrusted.

"Maybe."

"What are the rules Sir?" I snapped.

His smirk grew as his eyes rested on me, "You don't run."

"Sir, if I planned on escaping, I would have done so already." _You lie…_

He let my arm drop, "Okay, but one attempt to leave and I have permission to shoot you."

I swallowed, "You'd kill me?" I squeaked, my peppiness returning a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.

"No, just to stop you."

I gave him a sarcastic grin, "Why thank you."

He grinned just as nastily, "Welcome ninja."

I frowned as he walked ahead, my eyes glaring at his back, wishing I had some sort of laser power that would burn the smirk right off his face.

I forced myself to be happier. _See? It won't be that different._

But oh how wrong I was.

---

We arrived at the camp after what seemed like hours, my feet were near dead and my knee were about to give out. I was kind of lazy when I was with Cloud and the others, since they had all sorts of powers, they didn't train as much as I needed too. I new Leon would work my butt extra hard when he saw how weak I had gotten.

"Leonheart will be with you soon," Seifer said, sneering. "Just wait here." I eagerly obeyed, sitting down on a log by one of the many fires. Soldiers gathered around the same fire murmured to the other sitting next to them, their eyes staring at me intently. I felt my face burn, what if they thought I was a demon?

Sighing I rested my chin in my hands as I waited for Leon, I knew I'd get a major verbal beating. Maybe even lowered a few ranks.

_Oh hell, why is it always me?_

_A/N: Whooooo! Update! A bit longer than most of my updates. I should be posting more now that I'm getting my muse back. yay! I hope it wasn't too bad, I wrote it really without paying much attention. I was so excited that I was updating. _


End file.
